The Lion King Legacies - Book Three: The Storm
by Haradion
Summary: Sequel to The Tremors. The Shai'tan's occupation of the Pridelands is finally weakening as the Lionesses fight to retrieve the Twin's from the clutches of Rish'ut. The Hyena's revolt. In the Jungle, Kiava and Zuri are guided by the spirits of the Great Kings, to find alive someone they thought long since dead. And Danyal and Sundar learn the history and truth of the Shaman.
1. Prologue - The Fires of Golgorath

**THR LION KING - LEGACIES: - THE STORM**

DISCLAIMER:

THIS IS A PIECE OF FANFICTION.

CHARACTERS, PLACES AND EVENTS THAT APPEAR IN THE LION KING, THE LION KING 2, THE LION KING 1½ AND THE LION KING SNA, ARE THE SOLE PROPERTY OF DISNEY AND AFFILIATED COMPANIES.

ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND EVENTS ARE MY OWN INTERLECTUAL PROPERTY.

IF YOU CONSIDER THIS INTERLECTUAL THAT IS.

**"Hello faithful readers. If you are reading this, then you have recently decided that you would like to give the third part of "The Lion – Legacies" a try. This one is called "The Storm", and will reveal a lot more of the historical background behind the Shai'tan, the Shaman, and the forces that govern the Pridelands. It will also reveal at least another of Shai'tan. For those keeping count, Four have been revealed. Rish'ut – the Prideful, Sekmet – the Wrathful, and Amun – the Avaricious, and Mortread, who has not yet received his unofficial title. It is my plan however, that you shall meet 'Asamode', named by some to be the most frightening and terrible of all the Shai'tan…**

**So if you want to be alerted as soon as the story is updated, and not waste time browsing, then I suggest you click "follow" and "favorite". Favorite-ing me, will also alert you to future installments of the Lion King – Legacies.**

**The story is mostly plotted out…**

**As always, a special thank you to my pals Chu10 and JJZ-109. IN particular to Chu10 for her wonderful artwork which is the cover of this series (or will be when it's finished). Do check out her deviant-art page, links available in my profile.**

**But how about instead of talking about everything, we cut straight to the chase?"**

**Cheers: Haradion**

* * *

**Prologue: The Fires of Golgorath**

* * *

Despite expecting heavy resistance, Almasi, Vitani and Damu were not challenged as they made their way through Golgorath. Spies and guards kept careful watch on the known entrances to the tower, but once inside, the only obstacle to assail were the Jackals, Wilddogs and servants of the Shai'tan, who unanimously mistook them for other servants of the Shai'tan. For once Vitani was thankful for the handful of rouges and nomads which had sided with the Shai'tan upon their conquest of the Pridelands. It made their movement infinitely easier. They moved through the tunnels and weaving passageways which made Golgorath. The termite mound was huge, and the Shai'tan had labored on it since, carving out new passageways and tunnels through the rocky terrain. It was more than a little disconcerting to see how much her former home had changed over the last year. Vitani had been banking on her knowledge of the tower playing to her advantage, but as she looked around, she began to realize that her memories of her home were woefully inadequate for the task. She tried not to let her nervousness show.

"Now remember. Look, stalk, and smell only. We aren't here for a battle. We need to find the cubs, and get out whilst everyone is distracted. This could be our best opportunity."

"Should we split up? We stand a better chance of finding them in this maze…" Damu suggested, but Vitani shook her head.

"We're not leaving anyone behind, cub or lioness. We'll stick together. Besides… if things become… difficult, we won't stand a chance by ourselves..." Vitani said. The lionesses agreed, and made their way through the tunnels. Vitani was still dripping wet on her underbelly, and cursed. How would she explain that? Fortunately, Almasi quickly solved it, but rolling on the sandy dust. It not only dried up the water, but also darkened their pelts. They looked less like Pridelanders now, and more like the bedraggled rouges they had seen previously.

A noise ahead of them made them pause. A roaring of many animals. Almasi paused.

"There's a fight going ahead…" She said. Vitani hesitated.

"What? There is never a fight this time of day!" She said, and Almasi nodded in confusion. Something wasn't right.

"We'll this is an opportunity then… We could use this as a distraction…" Damu suggested. Vitani nodded.

"Right. The cubs won't be as well guarded…" She said, then stopped. "Unless…" She ooked up along the passageway.

"You don't think…"

"We had better check… who fighting…"

"Oh Kings… Not _now_."

The Lionesses pushed their way to the front, and Almasi hissed. Just as she had guessed, a strange premonition or a mother's instinct, or simply her pessimistic attitude coming through. Somehow she had known it would be her son fighting.

"Who's the other cub? That's not Sara…" Vitani whispered, trying to make eye contact with the other animals. She needn't have tried, they were far too engrossed in their spectacle to notice another set of lions amongst all the other animals, but Damu shook her head.

"I think his name Is Koron… I saw him fight last time. He took a pair of gazelle down."

"By himself?"

"I guess you learn to hunt quickly in the pit…"

Watching the cubs fight though, there was something off about them. There was no caution, or sense of self preservation. Both cubs were giving their all, through all their effort into reckless strikes and blows, a defense posture abandoned in favour of more speed. They were aggressive, and when she saw Koron's swipe as Inti's neck, she knew why, and hissed, drawing a sharp breath.

"They're actually trying to kill one another!" Vitani burst out. Almasi's eyes widened.

"No! No, they can't!" And she nearly jumped into the pit there and then, had Vitani not placed a paw on her's, keeping it pinned to the ground.

"It's a fight to the death…" Damu realized too.

"My Son…" She whispered. "What have they done…"

"Where is Sara? Can you see her?" Almasi asked suddenly. What if… What if she had already fought? And lost… She couldn't bear the thought, but when Damu gave a cry and she looked up, it did little to gladden her spirits. When she followed Damu's gaze, she saw her daughter being dangled over the pit by the monster Rish'ut, and understood. She was the prize for this fight.

"Kings above and Tyrants below…" Vitani whispered. For once she felt useless. She had nothing. Her mind whirred to work out a plan, to somehow rescue both Inti, Sara and escape without being slaughtered by the literally hundreds of enemies.

But she could not. She had assumed – perhaps desperately – that the cubs would be in their cells by this time. Get in, break them out, and slip quietly out of the tower and back into the Pridelands before anyone realized who was missing.

That plans was already sailing down the river and out of sight. Her brow furrowed.

"Okay… I have a plan…" She said. But what that plan was and how it would have facilitated their escape, Almasi would never know. Before Vitani could say another word, a hush fell across the arena, and Vitani could make out Inti, who had somehow bested his opponent and stood poised to finish the job. To murder a cub his own age in cold blood. It was profane.

Then Inti stood back, sparing his foe. Vitani blinked in surprise, as Rish'ut shook in anger and lashed out.

"_**SHARAK! HARRIN! Kill them! Kill them! Kill one in every five! Decimate them!"**_

His voice echoed around the arena, as the jackals began to slaughter the defenseless fighters. Then one of the Jackals, struck at a fighter, who forced his way past a spectating serpent, snapping his jaw around the creature's neck and throwing its corpse aside. The spectators fell back in fear, and the pursuing jackal snapped as they struggled to get out of the way. The Jackal fell upon the fleeing fighter, but was aided by his comrade, a larger cat – a panther cub or wildcat, it was hard to make out. The Jackal fell to the ground, bleeding but his own friends pushed their way through the crowd, some of which struck out instinctively as the aggression.

And before long, the pit descended into chaos. Spectator, Shai'tan servant, fighter fought one another in equal measure for a good ten minutes before order was restored, and the riot quieted and throughout it all, Almasi fought her way towards her son. When a Wilddog blocked her path, she lashed out and threw him across the rocks, where he smacked his head against a rock with the sound of a cracking coconut. Undeterred, Almasi carried on, her companions keeping others off her, but the three of them came to a struggling halt as order was restored. The remaining servant, between four fifths and three quarters of them where pushed, dragged, thrown or otherwise forced into the pit, there they were forced upon the ground, their faces pressed into the dirt. The disdain on Rish'ut's face was evident. To him that was where they belonged. For a dreadful moment, Almasi feared he would order the deaths of every slave there and then, but she luck was on their side, and Rish'ut only gave a snort of disgust, before having them dragged back to their cells. Beaten and broken, very few resisted, but some struggled, shouted and spat even as they were moved away. Koron and Inti remained, and Almasi held her breath…

"_**Throw that one back in its cell…"**_ He muttered to Koron, as he was dragged away, and then too Inti, his anger still blazing: _**"Put him with the Oracle. I will deal with him later… He can join her in her suffering."**_

The cubs were moved away and the lionesses hesitated, uncertain now. With Inti being dragged away, the lionesses had little reason to challenge a Shai'tan. Suddenly her turned and faced them, and Vitani gave a gasp of fear or dread, but his eyes didn't linger on her. She was just another droplet in the ocean of panicked animals. He turned, and climbed away, presumably to where he, or the other Shai'tan made their abode. Vitani breathed a sigh of relief.

"Quickly, before we lose them!" Vitani said, as they made their way after the Wilddog dragging Sara back to their cell. If they lost them now, they would have no time to search every single cell for Sara. They would miss their chance. As if reading her mind, Almasi pulled up short.

"What about Inti?" She asked. Vitani shook herself.

"He's too heavily guarded. We need to wait until they leave."

"But they'll torture him!"

"We'll get there long before the Shai'tan does, don't worry." Damu tried to reassure her, but Almasi remained distressed.

"We're too close now. We can't leave him!"

"We won't! We'll get through this – trust me." Vitani promised. Almasi eventually agreed, and the lionesses stalked after their prey.

* * *

Rish'ut surveyed the damaged arena.

"_**It could have been worse…"**_ Mortread argued. Rish'ut gave a bark of laughter.

"_**Is that supposed to console me? It could have been worse, yes, but it could far better. One could have killed the other for a start – and avoid that whole bloody mess."**_ He said. Mortread's gaze narrowed.

"_**You took a child, and told him to kill a cub, with whom he had formed an emotional attachment. There was no way he would have gone through with it."**_

"_**I had his sister. He should have killed him. He should have showed those imbeciles in the caves that there can be no quarter, no appeasement, and certainly no emotional attachments beyond rage, fear and bloodlust."**_

"_**Because that is how we act? Not everyone is like us, Rish'ut."**_

"_**True. We are God's among mortals…"**_

"_**Speaking of worse… Do you know where The Emperor is?"**_

"_**I don't make it my business to pry into our master's affairs. You shouldn't either. Curiosity is an unhealthy habit. It can get you killed."**_

"_**So can being blind."**_

"_**Then I suspect you know far more about his… activities then I do."**_ Rish'ut said. Mortread raised an eyebrow.

"_**You could just say: I don't know. He must still be in the Pridelands…" **_He said. Rish'ut sighed.

"_**That meddling Orangutan, Marsade left us with more than enough Gateways opened around the Imperium. There are few of them, but there are enough. The Emperor comes and goes as he pleases, and we are fortunate that chose to spend this day at the heart of the Imperium… I gather there has been… a disturbance there."**_

"_**A disturbance? Elaborate."**_

"_**I will when I know more. Reports are confused… But there has been some devastation. Asamode's enclave has been destroyed. And Marsade is missing."**_

"_**Missing?"**_

"_**We don't know anything for certain… but it doesn't look like there were any survivors."**_

"_**He's a Shaman! What could have…"**_

"_**I don't know. I don't particularly want to. But if it was Rafiki, that other Shaman…"**_ Rish'ut said. He sniffed the air.

"_**There's a Storm coming…"**_

* * *

**AU:**

_And there you are. Coming Soon… The Rest of Storm. Next chapter will by shown from Sara's point of view. And her little Chat with Koron, about him nearly killing her brother… Oh, and Inti meets a familiar face._

_So please, celebrate the start of this new story, by favorite-ing, following, or leaving a review._

_As always, have a nice day. _


	2. Chapter 1 - Sara's Pain

**"Morning all. Here is Chapter 1 of the next book of The Lion King Legacies.**

**Hello everyone. I hope you are all read for the most intense, epic and extraordinary story so far. In the Storm, we unveil some of the dark history of the Pridelands, and others, reveal more of the Shaman and Shai'tan, and Kiava begins on his journey proper. Meanwhile, the Lionesses have found the cubs! All that remains is the small army between them, the cubs and escape. Speaking of which… let's see them now! As always, I apologize in advance for the spelling errors and grammars which plague my existence. **

**Also starting up again with the Storm, will be the live Review responses.**

* * *

Emerald dreamer96: Thanks for the kind words – I hope you'll enjoy it.

Author: Well, we don't know yet do we? But… I would be very surprised if Inti didn't come across Zira at some point. Of more interest however, is whether Vitani will come across her. Even in her tortured state, she is still a war criminal, a murderess, tyrant, liar, traitor and other unpleasant things… You'll just have to wait and see!

**Cheers: Haradion"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sara's Pain**

* * *

"Let me out!" Sara cried again. She banged upon the stone walls of her prison. The knuckles of her paws were bruised and bleeding, her claws roughened by the constant grating – broken at the tip in one place. A Small trickle of blood leaked down her side where Rish'ut has stabbed her earlier, but she scarcely noticed the lancing pain it caused. Her thoughts were consumed with one thought and one thought only. Her brother. To her surprise, the side of the cell was ripped open, and a Wilddog stuck his head in. Sara gasped in surprise and fell back as the Wilddog grinned, showing its usual array of pointy teeth.

"Shut your racket! There's been enough excitement for one day – your blasted brother nearly caused a riot!" It spat, and she recoiled in fear, anticipating a blow or scratch. But instead the Wilddog spat in disgust and withdrew. A moment later it, returned, carrying with it a familiar bundle of fur and flesh. Koron slid to the ground. He was conscious – but it was clear the Wilddogs had taken their time dragging him back to his jail, and the assortment of bruises and cuts on his body, which had been absent even after his fight with Inti, told her that they were not pleased with the way events had spiraled out of control in the arena.

"Koron!" She gasped, and rushed to his side as the door was sealed shut again. Koron groaned.

"Ugh… My head…"

"What happened? Where is Inti?" Sara gasped. The fight had been a death match, and if Koron was here than that could mean…"

"Inti's alive… for now…" Koron managed to say as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concerned.

"Me? I am fine. Tell me what happened!" Sara said in annoyance. Koron nodded, and briefly told her of the fight from his perspective, but that only aggravated Sara's impatience.

"I was there remember? I am talking about when I left. What happened between you and my brother?" Sara asked him, through gritted teeth, her anger flaring up again within her. She possessed Inti's temper, though it rarely showed itself. Koron massaged a particualy deep laceration on his thigh.

"He beat me. The Son of a Wilddog actually beat me. But he couldn't finish it. He didn't have the guts, and he pulled away. The fool." he said. Sara recoiled, and then slashed at his face. He shouted in pain as she slapped him, hard – claws extended and all, drawing blood. The scratches were light however, and didn't bleed, let alone scar. Even, Sara was seething with anger.

"You ungrateful piece of dung!" She almost shouted at him.

"He saved your life! He refused to kill you! Doesn't that mean anything to you? Of course it doesn't. You are a selfish, greedy, narcissistic, arrogant creature, who only cares about his next meal! You needed your arm twisting to get you to even look at the animals you were preparing to fight! How can you be so ungrateful?" She hissed at him.

"What's your problem?" Koron snapped, his own temper flaring. "I have been nothing but accommodating since you arrived!" He snapped.

"You have been nothing but insult him since he arrived! You shared the same living space for over a month, fought the same battles, and underwent the same trials! And in an instant you were willing to through all that away and kill him on the word of a Shai'tan!" She told him. Koron looked ashamed.

"I didn't have a choice! He was going to kill you!"

"Oh, so that was why you did it? To save me? Not because you were frightened that Inti might make the same choice? He was defending himself – you actually attacked him! And now, he is probably going to be killed, for not doing the same for you!" Sara said. And now she was beginning to cry.

Koron looked at her confused. Not since her first encounter with Koron had she shed open tears, even when injured, exhausted, starved, or frightened – and there had been plenty of time for all of them in the month they had been in Golgorath. Every meal had been earned with a bloody vicious fight – and often, it would end in a loss, meaning that she had fought and bled for nothing. Inti had fought nearly twice as much as her – as had Koron, but never before had she let out all of that emotion. Koron wondered what he was supposed to do in that situation. He had of course, spent the majority of his cub hood alone, in a cell, his father, sister and mother long since dead. Even before then, he had never been particularly socialable. Cautiously he stretched out a paw, and touched her.

She flinched away from his touch as if it were poison.

"Don't come near me. You're a murderer." She hissed, her eyes filled with hatred. For some reason, that hurt. The accusation sent anger, pain, loss and shame through Koron's body. He physically recoiled.

"You are spiteful, filled with hate, aggressive, rude, and cowardly." She told him, and Koron took a step back at the insult. Then he growled.

"And Why Shouldn't I be? You were kidnapped from your family, whilst I watched mine be slaughtered! I spend my days and nights under a rock like a blasted termite! I fight for the sport and entertainment of others for scraps of meat like a dog! I am not even a slave! I am a _pet! _Something the Shai'tan can use to demonstrate their power to their lackeys – look at the lion! The Kings now reduced to waste crushed beneath their paws!" He retorted.

"I am having spent nearly a _year _here. A _year._ So don't talk to me about being selfish! At least you have your brother!"

"But he _didn't. He_ wouldn't kill you. He faced the same choice as yours and he took the risk and he didn't kill you! But you took the coward's way out – a traitor's way out." Sara said. She was crying now, tears streaming down her face, illuminated by the dim light. Koron threw down his paws in frustration, and curled up on the ground.

"No. He didn't. He took a foolish, stupid risk that might have got all three of us killed. Who is he to gamble with our lives like that? Who is he to decide it was worth risking all of our lives? I made the decision to save two of them – I made the decision to save you and myself – at his expense, I admit – but I made that decision. He was the one who couldn't face it." He said.

"You still could have –"

"Do you think I wanted to kill him? Do you think I enjoyed it? This wasn't my first death match, nor will it be my last! I can tell you I did _not _enjoy it! I hated every minute of it, I hate being _God__, choosing who should live and who should die." _He spat.

"I made that decision! I made that sacrifice! I chose to take that _sin, and all the punishment that came with it, _in order to save _your _life! Because If I hadn't, you, or I, would have been killed on the spot! So don't lecture me on betrayal, and sacrifice, and cowardice – because if you were in that position – how much would you be willing to do for him? And shall I tell you something else? He was trying to kill me for the same reasons! Do I hate him for it? No! Do I even hold it against him? Not in the slightest! But the Shai'tan will make monsters of us all before the end, so you need to stop clinging to your old world, because it is gone! We have to live in this new one – as dark and bloody and violent as it is, because it is the only live we have left, and I will damned before I let the Shai'tan take it from me!" Koron snapped.

Now both cubs were panting. They gazed at one another in silence for a while. Anger had strained their words, but now they were exhausted. Anger and rage and fear and loss let out in a burst of energy which had nearly consumed them both. Now their passion's cooled and Sara began to feel light headed. She sank to the ground. Her sobs from earlier cried up, and she lay on the ground, staring up at the dark, craggy, rocky ceiling.

"I am sorry…" Sara said.

"What for?" Koron asked after a moment.

"For those things I said. About you being a coward, and spiteful and all those other things. I didn't mean them." She said. Koron remained silent.

"Thank you." He said after a while.

"What for?" She asked in surprise. Koron sighed.

"For being you. For being so naïve and innocent – don't get me wrong it can be a pain in the ass and will probably get you killed, but thank you all the same. That innocence… It's precious." He said. Sara glanced at him.

"What on earth are you talking about?" She asked. Koron sighed.

"I am filled with hate. I am conniving, and spiteful, and arrogant and all of those things. I am not brave either – or I would have allowed Inti to kill me. But it still hurts to be told so – to know everyone can see everything there is to know about me in a second. That hurts. Thank you for apologizing." He explained. Sara looked quizzically at him.

"There is far more to you than that…" She said, to which Koron gave a short laugh.

"Is there? After all this time…" He said. The words sounded odd in the mouth of a cub. Twisted.

"Is Inti alive?" She asked finally, dreading the answer. Koron hesitated. He briefly considered telling her that Inti was dead. Perhaps it would have been easier, but one look at her told him that she would never forgive him for that. He sighed.

"He is for now." Koron finally said. Sara gave a sigh of relief.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"He's been thrown into the cell of the Oracle." Koron said at last. "Rish'ut intends to make him pay for the violence that erupted today. I think that he intends to put him through whatever it is he puts the Oracle through. Then they might send him back up. But they might kill him afterwards." Koron said honestly. Sara was quiet for a moment. Then she stood up and made her way to the edge of cell.

"_Kings above…" _She whispered. _"Judai… Mohatu… Ahadi… Mufasa… Simba… Kovu." She muttered. "Judai… Mohatu… Ahadi… Mufasa… Simba… Kovu." _ She said again. Koron closed his eyes.

"Spirits help him." He muttered to himself, out of earshot. He didn't pray – he had stopped believing in such nonsense long ago. He didn't pray to kings or gods or spirits or demons or any other such mysticism. He had decided a long time ago that if gods or rulers did exist in the heavens, then they had a personal grudge against him for some reason. Even so, he did mutter something.

"_Come on you guys… You might hate me, but you can't hate the two of them as well… They have done nothing wrong…" _He muttered. Then he shook his head. He didn't believe that anyone was listening. Why waste their breath? But, as he heard Sara repeating the names again behind him, he knew why. It was the only thing left they could do. It was also – he realized – something that the Shai'tan couldn't steal or destroy, and for that he was thankful. The gifts of faith and hope. And of course, it was the one thing he didn't have.

"Absolutely typical…" he cursed.

* * *

Deep below in the deepest recesses of the caverns of Golgorath, Inti groaned, and rose to his feet. He was bleeding in at least three places – the jackals hadn't been gentle, they had beaten him unconscious before flinging him into the cave without a second though, and he had bounced along the hard flow. At least his cell above had a thin layer of dust and sand upon which to lie. In the deepest caverns, the ground was wet, hard, cold, and stone. His blood pooled around him, but the fact he remained alive after all, was proof that none were fatal, or particularly serious. They were painful though. His left eye was slowly and puffy as well. A Jackal had struck him with a closed fist with a blow that had sent him spiraling into unconsciousness. Inti looked around him.

"Sara?" He asked, cautiously. "Koron?" he tried, wondering if any of his cell mates had been sent there with him.

Ahead of him, two dark red eyes opened.

"A_h. So you are awake…" _It said. Inti instantly retreated to the edge of the cave, keeping the pair of eyes within view.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice louder than he had intended. The Eyes blinked.

"_I am the _Oracle_." _The voice, said, a fully grown lioness stepped into view. She looked him up and down.

"And who might you be? Hmmm? Where are you from and what are you doing in my Outlands?" She asked. Inti shrank back in fear. Zira couldn't help smiling. It had been so long since anyone had feared her.

* * *

**AN:**

**And there you go! I hope this doesn't come across as too angst-y or miserable! If it did, hold on, in a few chapters, things will lighten up, but for now, things are at their grimmest.**

**Please, leave a review, and let me know what you thought of the Chapter! The Dynamics of Sara and Koron will be explored. They both have their ideas of bravery. Koron is willing to make tough decisions to help the most number of people, with a brutal pragmatism and analysis, which repels Sara – who believes strong moral codes and ideals, should govern their decisions. Interesting, considering, they actually really like one another, but their upbringing, growth and outlook couldn't be more different. Sara is glass half full person. Koron is a "Glass is broken" kinda person. I am looking forward to experimenting with their outlooks.**

**Also, I have a challenge to you. Which OC Character would you most like to meet a Classic Character, and why. Is it Nala and Hissis? Scar and Ben-Kai-Ra? Almasi and Sarabi? Let me know your thoughts – I am curious to hear what you have to say about them.**

**As always, have a nice day.**

**Haradion**


	3. Chapter 2 - The Wisdom of the Oracle

**"Hello everyone! Thank you very much for the kind Reviews! And here are the responses:**

Author: Yes I plan on answering every review in the subsequent chapter from now on, both as a way of encouraging you guys to leave reviews, ask questions, and make comments, and also to better reply to your reviews, which I really do appreciate – and perhaps I don't show that appreciation as much as I should. Zira is back in action – and all the more awesome for it! But she is not without her scars… And I am glad you liked the Cliff-hangers!

Emerald dreamer96: I suppose in a way he is rationalizing it. He is scared, and is not as brave as Inti, no matter what he says – but he is not wicked or evil. He wants to do the right thing. But what is the right thing in that situation, hmm?

Lord of Beef Dip: Glad you enjoyed it! Well, the Shai'tan are not down for the count just yet… And the Emperor has shown his face, but hasn't yet become directly involved… But I think it will certainly make things difficult among the population. And among the guards...

**Cheers: Haradion"**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Wisdom of the Oracle**

* * *

"Well? Don't be shy… Do tell me. Tell me who you are…" The oracle said.

"I'm… My name is Inti…" Inti said, but before he could say another word, he shuddered, clutching a paw to his side. One of his ribs might have been cracked, or in the very least bruised. He wanted to lie down and sleep, remain totally motionless, and he sank to his knees. The oracle's smile vanished.

"Are you hurt?" The Oracle asked, in a voice that was a strange mix of concern and curiosity, as if it had been too long for it to quite remember how to sound at ease. Inti shut his eyes, blinking away the pain.

"Yes." he said honestly. "I am beaten, battered, bruised, and broken in a dozen different places, and I don't know how long I have until the Shai'tan decide to kill me." Inti admitted, surprising even himself. But then, perhaps he was simply too tired to care. The Oracle winced as she noticed his injuries for the first time.

"Don't ignore the pain. Let yourself feel it. It hurts now, but later you will be able to endure more – because you know that you can survive this. It hurts, but it makes you stronger." She told him. Inti looked up at her.

"Feel it? I feel as though my bones are on fire!" He protested. The Oracle nodded.

"Trust me. Pain is an unpleasant, but efficient teacher." She told him. Inti screwed his eyes shut as the pain washed over him, and gradually, he brought his breathing under control. He sighed.

"How did you know that would work?" he asked her, to which she only smiled.

"I taught me cubs it… A long time ago. It made them powerful." She said as if remembering. Then she paused.

"Why are you here? What has Rish'ut condemned you for?" She asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Inti shrugged.

"I don't know. I _did_ nearly cause a riot…" He said. The Oracle raised an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" She asked.

"The Shai'tan told me to choose between killing a friend and watching my sister die. I fought the fight, but refused to go through with it… It gave a few of the other prisoners the courage to strike out against the Shai'tan." Inti explained. The Oracle snorted.

"He's losing his touch… time was he held two dozen captive just at the flame of his eyes… Now he resorts to torturing a cub to maintain order… He's slipping. I daresay his master will not be best pleased… Especially with the fact that he has allowed you in here with little old me…" She said. Inti looked confused.

"His master?" He asked.

"Ben-Kai-Ra." She hissed, and again, a fire returned to her eyes, one that made Inti step away cautiously. There was hatred here, in this lioness's eye. Hatred and pain. The Oracle looked away.

"The Emperor decreed that I be allowed contact with no one… I haven't spoken to a civilized soul in almost two years…" She said, her voice sounding hallow.

Inti looked at her piteously. She seemed to flip between two lionesses. Blazing anger, and ice cold despair.

"Two years…" He gasped. The Lioness shrugged, and stepped forward. By the little light they had, Inti could see over a hundred lines dotted her form. They were thick. Jagged, where skin and muscle had been torn. Bone and ligament. Each and every paw seemed set at a slightly awkward position, as if the bone had broken and been reset, but just slightly out of place. The same was true with the tips of her paws, and a huge great line was sliced across her left eye, from her brow to her jaw. Inti looked on with a mixture of horror, shock, pity and disgust.

"Do I frighten you, cub?" She asked. And now Inti could see her he _was_ repulsed. She was hideous. The disfigurement was horrifying to behold.

"How…" He began to ask…

"How did I survive these attacks? That's a good question…" She said.

"You should have died…"Inti said, as he looked at them. The Oracle grinned.

"Several times… But I am very difficult to kill, and they weren't trying. But to be honest, I should have died. Unfortunately Marsade is a very skilled healer… He kept me alive beyond even what should have killed me. And even if I had died… He would have just dragged me back. Death is no escape from a Necromancer… I am _not _dead, don't worry, though I might look like a walking corpse, I still have breath in my lungs…" The Oracle said. Inti looked her up and down, aghast.

"I disgust you don't I?" She said. It wasn't a question. It was a statement, and Inti was too ashamed to even deny it. He tried to protest but she waved it away without a second thought.

"I don't care. I was never a beautiful lioness… Sarafina was the beautiful one, and Sarabi was pretty in her way… But I always the monster of the group… the ugly witch who schemed to hurt enemies rather than love her friends… Who stole and killed instead of appreciating what she already had… He never loved me for my looks though…" She whispered.

"Who?" Inti asked. He didn't know why he carried on talking to this creature, but he wasn't going anywhere else, and there was little else to do. Besides, he was genuinely curious. This lioness had to have been tortured for a reason, and from all of the stories Koron had told of the Oracle, he had expected something… more. She smiled.

"His name… His name is lost… Forgotten and abandoned, along with his heart and his compassion… But his power… oh his power and his strength and his passion – those he kept with him at all times…" She said simply. Inti stared at her.

"Who are you?" He asked. She grinned.

"I'll tell you if you can guess…" She said. Inti shook his head.

"I am not in the mood for games…"

"I suppose not." She conceded, but did not elaborate.

"Why do they call you the Oracle? Can you really see the future?" Inti asked. She was about to berate him for being so foolish, but she didn't. They had seen much stranger and terrifying things before.

"No. I can't… It's a title… a Nickname… A cruel jape, rather than any divine or magical power." She said.

"I am old… So very old now… At a guess I am three generations you're senior… Old enough to be your grandmother's mother… That kind of age brings knowledge if not wisdom. The Shai'tan exploited it." She said. Inti looked at her and her injuries again. Her own case lingered on her legs.

"What happened to you…?" Inti asked. The Oracle fascinated him, and she seemed happy to tell him, regardless of how it shocked him or frightened him.

"I fell… Into the great River... I broke my back in the rapids. My Spine broke in two.

But amazingly didn't die… I washed up down the river, on a beach, expecting to be scavenged by carrion before I bled out… But I was rescued… By an orangutan… Who claimed to have been told in a dream where to find me… that I would destroy the Pridelands… He healed my broken spine, and brought me to the Imperium… To Ben-Kai-Ra. He was less gentle." She told him.

"I told them about the Pridelands – about my history, but eventually their pushing and pressuring made me uncomfortable… I demanded to be allowed to leave… Then they lost patience. They broke my legs and left in a pool of my own blood and muck… for over a month before they healed them. Then they did it all over again… Eventually I began to tell them things… Secrets… tidbits… tiny pockets of information which I thought would be relatively useless to them but they were relentless… Eventually… I told them about the Schism… and the Civil War…" She said. Inti gasped.

"The Schism… Sabini was convinced the murders were the result of Outlanders…" He said. The Oracle laughed.

"Oh… that brought small joy. Years of trying to destroy that unity, and then when it is, it brings about the end of everything I held dear…" She said. Inti looked up at her, wondering if she was sobbing, and her face was contorted with emotion. Greif. Self-loathing. Despair. But no tears.

"With my knowledge… they destroyed my home. With my… _plan… _they killed them. With what I told them… they burned Pride Rock to the ground." She said. Inti gasped.

"It was _you!" _He whispered. "You betrayed the Pridelands…" he said. The Oracle roared.

"I… I didn't mean to! I would never have… I thought… I thought if I gave them a little information… I delayed them as long as I could… but you have no idea… No idea what it was like. Two years… Two years of agony… How much could you have taken? Two years of Agony without even the strength to take your own life!" She said, and now she was screaming in rage, and Inti felt scared, worried that now she would attack him

"Yes… I betrayed them in the end… I could take no more… So I told them everything I knew… in the hopes that, at last, they wouldn't need me and they would kill me. The Pain stopped. As did my desire to die… but I am still here. Buried alive, like a termite…"

"Vitani used to say that the Shai'tan knew exactly how to weaken and break the Pridelands… that it was uncanny how much they knew…" Inti muttered. The Oracles eyes widened – then narrowed to slits. Her clawed paw shot out and seized Inti by the throat, he gasped, and she pulled her fist tight.

"_What did you just say?!" _She whispered. Now Inti was terrified. She was truly insane. Twisted by years of torture and imprisonment.

"I don't know – I didn't pay too much attention! The only one who listened to her much was Danyal – Kiava and I used to waste time playing!" Inti said, struggling.

"Vitani! _Kiava!" _She growled.

"How do you know them? Where the hell are you really from?" She shouted, her face pressed close to his, heedless of the discomfort and pain she was causing him via his injuries.

"Please… put me down…" Inti gasped, and Zira's eyes widened, and dropped the cub. She retreated to the darkness of the cave as he wheezed for breath.

"I am sorry…" She said, quietly, and Inti couched, massaging his neck.

"Ugh… Wow… What the hell is your problem?" he asked.

"Please… How do you know Vitani?" She asked. Inti's eyes narrowed.

"Why should I tell you a thing? After that little display?" He asked.

"Please…" She said again, now sounding vulnerable. Inti shook his head. One minute, she was a broken, vulnerable, tortured, disfigured soul, the next she was a violent, unstable, sadistic wreck! It was maddening! But the pain in her voice made him relent, before even considering how she might have known Vitani.

"I survived the burning of Pride Rock, along with a few of my friends… My mother and I escaped, along with my sister, a friend and her mother, our babysitter, and Vitani. And Vitani brought Kiava, her brother's cub." Inti explained as best he could. The Oracle remained motionless.

"So it's true… But I was so sure they were lying…that it was just another twisted, cruel trick of theirs…" She said. Inti stared at her.

"Do you know Vitani?" he asked. The Oracle hesitated.

"I knew her mother… A long time ago. But you say she survived? And Kovu's Son did as well?" She asked intently. Inti slowly nodded.

"Where are they now?" She asked. Inti thought, wondering if this was some trick of the Shai'tan to wring the knowledge from him.

"I don't know." He said. "But they are fighting the Shai'tan and their lackeys… And I know they are coming after me and my sister…"

"They haven't just survived… they are actively fighting the Shai'tan… and even though they know they survived, they are still alive, despite everything they have thrown at them?" She asked. Inti nodded.

The Oracle's face became unreadable. Then slowly she laughed. And laughed. And Laughed. Not a cruel, crazed laugh, but a genuine laugh of pleasure and joy. It was so surprising that Inti fell back trying to get away, wondering if for a moment she had finally lost it.

"HAHAHAH! OH! YOUR HIGHNESS, EMPEROR, YOU HAVE FAILED! YOU HAVE FAILED! YOU COULDN'T KILL THEM! THE PRINCE OF THE PRIDELANDS LIVES AND YOUR MURDERS… YOUR VICTORIES… HAVE BROUGHT YOU… NOTHING!" She shouted in jubilation. It echoed around the caves, as she roared with laughter. True – a while before, Rish'ut had come to her cell, boasting about how although the Prince had survived, he had resurrected Bane to hunt him down. Initially, she had felt a spike of fear, but after the Emperor had arrived, and questioned her at length of what she knew of Vitani and Kiava. That had brought a return of the Pain… but afterwards, when they had departed, and she heard nothing more, then she had become convinced that either the Shai'tan had succeeded, and killed her last surviving family, or else that they had made up the entire thing. But now this cub was telling her, that not only were they alive, but that the Shai'tan had been unable to tame them! She gave a chuckle.

Inti stared at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her concerned. The oracle only grinned.

"The best I have been in two years… Now tell me more… Tell me everything about yourself, and how you came to be here. Since the Shai'tan have decided to put you in here with the monster below, we had best make good use of it… You mentioned a sister?" She said. Inti nodded, and told this Oracle everything he knew. Unlike Koron who had shown little to no interest in their previous lives, she was attentive and curious. He retold how the Shai'tan had used her knowledge of the Schism to cripple the Pridelands.

"King Kovu managed to injure one of them, but the Shaman whisked him away before they could finish the job. Then they lied and attacked before they said the truce was spent… He died last of all…" Inti said. She remained motionless, but said nothing. She had held a small hope that if Vitani had survived, then it was possible that Kovu had as well – but there was no such luck. Even so, she had known he was dead for a long while and at least gotten used to the idea. Inti went on to detail the chase, and how they had found sanctuary for many months by Rafiki's tree, before it was finally destroyed in a vicious attack by Sekmet's Wilddogs, and how they had been separated from their parents, but been kept alive thanks to a lion called Danyal. The cubs and their young guardian had braved the desert's rage and escaped with their lives, finding another small refuge in the jungle. Taking into account the day they had survived the first attack, they had been on the run for over a year before Sekmet had finally caught up with them, and Rafiki had disappeared. Then they had been captured by Wilddogs, and their mother and friend grievously injured. That had been nearly three months prior… The oracle couldn't help but be impressed.

"You survived all of that?" She asked. Inti shrugged.

"It wasn't all that bad… We had a few laughs and few good times as well… Danyal taught Kiava to hunt, which was entertaining, and we were safe for most of the time…" He said. The Oracle nodded. Inti sighed.

"What do you think will happen now?" He asked her. The Oracle sighed.

"I imagine the Shai'tan will let you sweat a little in here first… then I expect Rish'ut, or possibly Amun will come down here to deal with us… Rish'ut likes his mind games… and if that is the case, then I imagine he will come at me first, in full view of you. To let you know of what is to come…" She said.

"Thank for that by the way…" She told him, and Inti winced guiltily, but she rolled her eyes.

"He was itching to start again at some point anyway – and without Marsade, he'll have to show considerably more restraint." She told him. She didn't sugar coat the situation in any way. The cave that she inhabited was solely for a purpose of torturing prisoners. Shai'tan were not going to let a little thing like age stop them in their murderous rage. At least, Rish'ut wouldn't.

Inti gulped.

"Oh. Okay." He said, trying to remain calm. But he was shaking. His mouth watered, but felt cry all the same, as nausea coiled in his stomach. He tried not to look at the huge amount of scars and injuries that riddled the Oracle's form. Right down to the tear in her ear.

"Umm. Alright. I don't think… umm… Okay." he said. His words didn't make sense, he was just trying to rationalize his thoughts, but they were a jumbled mess.

"I think… I think I would prefer to try and escape now, if it's all the same to you." he said, and made his way over to the entrance.

"Don't bother. Unless you have Marsade's staff, that entrance needs a pack of Wilddogs or four fully grown lionesses to move. Trust me. You're not getting out of this one. And I am sorry." She said. Inti gazed at the entrance fearfully.

"Will they kill me?" He asked, sounding frightened now for the first time. The Oracle sighed.

"No." She said aloud, and felt wretched as she saw him relax slightly. _But you'll wish they did. _She said. Then she berated herself for being pessimistic. The cub was worth nothing to them. There was no reason to suppose he would have to endure a tenth of what she had. Yet another reason to kill Rish'ut one day. If she could do it, she would.

Inti sat down.

And they waited. They would need a miracle for him to escape this.

* * *

**AN:**

**Oh dear. Things look very bad for Inti… He'll need serious help to get out of this one… His family is nearby – but can they help him escape in time? Ha. The fact I am asking that means he's guaranteed to survive… Unless… I am playing with you securities? No… I would never do that!**

**However – my trolling aside – tell me what you think of Zira. DO you think her disfigurement and quasi-schizophrenic new attitude is viable? Or out of character? Leave comments in the review section – and I will respond soon!**

**But until next time… Have a nice day. **

**Haradion**


	4. Chapter 3 - Valon's Brook

**"Evening readers. Here is Chapter 3, and we will be taking a short break from the story in Golgorath, in order to check in on our main character Kiava. His role has been minimum up until this point, but in this story, he starts to take on the role of Hero. But first, the responses.**

* * *

Emerald dreamer96: Hmm… It remains a possibility. of course, there is the small matter of the marauding party of Wilddogs, the Shai'tan and the question as to whether Vitani is able to make it the cubs… and even then, there is still the matter of getting out… things are rarely as simple as that. But we shall see.

Author: Don't worry. Rafiki's story will be told soon enough. His is the third viewpoint section at the moment, and his chapters should start appearing around chapter 5. But all shall be revealed. Zira didn't explode when she heard about Kovu, because she already knew he was dead. Ben-Kai-Ra told her the day Pride Rock fell, so although she has the good news, she has already come to accept Kovu's death. Not that it diminishes her pain. For all her faults, she does love her children. If you're a game of thrones fan, think of her as a lioness Cersi. Minus the incest.

JJZ-109: Scar and Ben-Kai-Ra would be awesome, as would a clash of our worlds… I'll need to think about how we can make it happen… I am think dimensions-wormhole-gun. What do you think? Cliché? Maybe I should just stick to the planned plot… But don't worry… we haven't seen the last of Bane.

Lord of Beef Dip: Glad you enjoyed her. Zira is an awesome character in my opinion. Inti needs rescuing, hat much is for certain, but do you think they will manage it? I have been wondering for some time if I should trim down my main cast…

sandydragon: You say Zira deserves redemption? Interesting… of course, Vitani might not see it that way. She might see her as the monster that abused her and her siblings, and put the Pridelands to the torch. She might be best pleased with the concept of Zira hanging around the cubs… On the other hand, Vitani's life is built around the principle of second chances… So we will see won't we?

**Cheers: Haradion"**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Valon's Brook**

* * *

Kiava pushed another piece of vine out of the way. It sprang back and struck him In the face, and he cried out as he sprawled on the ground. Zuri lent over him.

"You ok?" She asked him. Kiava groaned.

"I'll live." He said, pulling himself to his feet. At least his side wasn't dripping in blood… That was something to be thankful for. It had left a faded scar, of an unusual coloration –a charcoal grey as opposed to the normal pale skin. But it didn't ache or pulse or light up red anymore. That was in the past. He breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn't realized how much the injury had weighed upon him, but now he came to recognize how much lighter he felt without its sickening touch. Behind him, a loud clattering was heard. He and Zuri turned to the sound, and tried to stifle laughter as Bruce tripped on a stretched vine. Ookai fell first from his shoulder, tumbled to the ground. Then Bruce landed on top of him, leaving only Ookai's hands protruding. They convulsed briefly, as Ookai gave a silent scream. When Bruce sat up again, Ookai appeared, pressed into the ground, bruised and beaten for the third time today.

"That's it!" He exclaimed, hobbling to his feet.

"I'll walk from now on!" he said, and promptly did so. Zuri watched him take the lead.

"Think he's ok?" She asked. Kiava laughed.

"Nothing's injured but his pride. He's fine." He reassured her. Bruce twiddled his thumbs guiltily.

"I slipped…" he explained. Kiava patted him on the shoulder.

"Never mind about it. Hakuna Matata!" he said. Zuri paused.

"Sorry?" She said. Kiava grinned.

"Something my mum used to say… I think… Apparently mum got it from granddad. Used to really irritate Aunt Vitani, I can tell you that!" he said.

"What does it mean?" She asked him. Kiava shrugged.

"Who cares? I think it means… don't worry, or, relax, or something like that." he said offhand. Zuri shook her head.

"Why say it if you don't know what it means?" She asked. Kiava blinked.

"Hey, I just thought it sounded appropriate… Yeesh." He said. He took a good three steps before muttering.

"Girls…" In a not-quite-soft-enough voice, earning him a glare, and a shout of "Excuse me!?" from Zuri.

"Nothing!" He said, hurriedly, and continued past her. Zuri shook her head.

"Would someone mind explaining to me where we are going?" She asked. Her pale gold coat was stained with grime. She was thin – as was Kiava – and was tired. Kiava tried to be as patient as possible.

"I told you. The Spirits in my head told me to go to Valon's Brook. Which is exactly what I am doing. Kiava said. Zuri tried to maintain a straight face.

"Exactly. Look, I don't mean to be rude, but it looks like your wound is healed now. Why can't we go back the way we came? Now that Bane is gone, we can rejoin the others! I can see mom again. And you Vitani." She added quickly. Kiava gave a smile.

"I would like that. But first, we have to go to Valon's Brook." he said adamantly. Zuri sighed.

"Fine. You're the boss." She said. Kiava paused.

"Boss. I like the sound of that." He said smiling. Zuri laughed.

"Don't get used to it." She said, and swatted at him, but Kiava ducked out of the way and laughed, before plough-ing on ahead, to speak with Ookai about the purported destination. She sighed, turning to Bruce.

"Guess it's just you and me, eh Brucey?" She said. Bruce smiled.

"Yeah. And Kiava and Ookai." He said. Zuri sighed. _Why did she bother? _

"Is it just me, or has he been happier since that little… encounter with the Wraith?" Zuri asked him. Bruce shrugged.

"Now, I am no expert… but it looks as though something happened to him than we first thought… I mean, all this talk of spirits, and messages, and quests… Don't you feel like some of it is just a little… too much?" She asked him. Bruce shrugged, but didn't offer any words. Zuri thought some more.

"I must ask him to tell me again about everything he saw." She said. Kiava had been cryptic if nothing else. But now the injury had been lanced from his side, now that whatever poison or curse that had infected him had been removed, he had seemed… rejuvenated. Full of energy, and purpose. He had imminently decided that the group would make their way to Valon's Brook.

Ookai had been against the idea. He knew of the place, but it was one of the darkest and deepest parts of the jungle. Plenty of poisonous creatures lived there, and not many were pleasant. But Kiava had seemed willing to risk it.

Kiava had stopped now, and Ookai was leaning against a tree by the time Zuri and Bruce caught up with them.

"What's the hold-up?" She asked them.

"Nothing. I just thought we should take a break." Kiava said He looked around, his jet black tuft bounced a little, matching his raised eyebrow perfectly. Zuri gave a little giggle.

"Bruce, You go look for some grubs to rustle up, okay? We might need them – but make sure to feed yourself first. Ookai, I want you to have a scout around; I don't want us bumping into predators. If you see any bigger than a young panther, make your excuses and we'll move on, we're not here to fight. Zuri – come with me." He said. Ookai raised an eyebrow.

"Who put him in charge?" He asked of Kiava's departing rear form, as Bruce set about without asking questions. Zuri laughed.

"I guess he finally got tired of being told what do to by a monkey." She said. Ookai sniffed.

"Its mister monkey to you missy. I happen to think he is behaving in an incredibly bossy, abrasive and arrogant manner." He said folding his arms.

"You coming Zuri?" Kiava shouted behind him. Zuri nodded enthusiastically.

"You're just jealous because he's taking charge. I kinda like it when acts like a leader. It's kinda cute." Zuri said. Ookai rolled his eyes.

"Girls…" he muttered. In a not-quite-soft-enough voice. Zuri glared at him.

"What?" Zuri asked.

"Nothing." he said, and disappeared.

Zuri followed Kiava.

"What are we doing then?" She asked him. Kiava smiled.

"Well I don't know about you… but I am a little sick of a diet of bugs and insects. I was thinking we should see about getting ourselves some meat." he said. Zuri stared at him.

"You are going hunting?" She asked, incredulously. Kiava smiled.

"No. _We_ are going to go hunting." he said. "Danyal taught me a little before we split up. Now we have a little more time to waste, I was thinking maybe we can give it a go. Would you care to join me?" he asked her. Zuri nodded excitedly.

"Would I? I am starving! But I haven't hunted before!" She said. Kiava grinned.

"Don't worry. I'll show you what Danyal told me, and we can figure the rest out together, okay?" He said. Zuri nodded.

"Excellent. Then, I Kiava, Son of Kovu, King of the Pridelands and Outlands, Lord of the Shadowlands, hereby make you Zuri – the leader of my lioness' hunting party. Congratulations." He said, grinning. Zuri burst out laughing.

"We'll, it's a start at least! But we'll need a few more lionesses, before we can really have a proper party…" Zuri said. Kiava waved that aside.

"We'll you can have Sara. And Inti is practically a girl, so he can join up as well…" He said. Zuri laughed again.

"I don't think he'll like that!" She said, giggling at the concept. Kiava grinned.

"I am the King – I can do whatever I want, remember? He doesn't get a choice." He joked, which only caused Zuri to laugh even harder. Zuri smiled at him.

"Things are actually starting to look up for us aren't they? I mean, Bane is, the Shai'tan have no idea where we are, and as far as we know, the others are all safe and well. And according to you, even the Kings of the Past are on our side…" Zuri told him. Kiava returned her smile.

"I know! One problem at a time, but we can actually do this. I think we can." Kiava said. He paused and sniffed the air. Then lowering his voice, turned to Zuri.

"We need to spread out, to find our prey. Pick something small, or else something that's sick or injured. Injured if you can, I don't want to catch anything unpleasant." He said. Zuri nodded.

"Got it." She whispered. Zuri went one way, and Kiava went the other, making sure he could still make out her presence at the edge f his senses, whether that is by hearing, smell or sight. He didn't want to get lost, not lose Zuri.

Zuri sniffed the air cautiously, looking for something, anything that might smell like food. Suddenly, she felt it – the metallic pang of blood, mixed with sweat. If a creature was bleeding, then it might be injured. Zuri smiled. They could take an injured prey animal, even if it was larger than them. The thought of a buffalo, or gazelle was enough to make her stomach growl with impatience.

Zuri stalked along the ground, staying close the surface of the earth as she had often seen her mother do. She pushed her way through the undergrowth, hiding beneath branches and weeds, sliding through them like a serpent, careful not to disturb the silence of the jungle. Then she saw it. A deer. It was recently dead, and no carrion had yet disturbed it. Her mouth began to water. There was no other predator in sight. She slunk back the way she had come.

"_Kiava!" _He hissed. She waited a few moments, and then Kiava appeared next to her, emerging from the jungle without a noise. She was briefly startled, but then smiled as she shared her discovery. Kiava stared at it.

"Something's not right…" He said, as he looked at the prey. Zuri shook her head.

"What's not right? We can worry about that later – let's eat – I am starved I haven't had meat in weeks Kiava – I want _blood!" _She said, not caring if her hunger made her say such a disconcerting statement. It was true. She hungered for meat, for flesh, for real food – rather than the diet of bugs and grubs.

She made a bee line for the meat carcass.

Then Kiava realized what had been bothering him. The animal had died, and its injuries looked significant – but there was no trail of blood. That meant it had been killed, and then moved afterwards.

"Wait, Zuri!" he called out in panic, but Zuri leapt at the carcass. The ground vanished beneath her, disappearing into the sinkhole which opened up around her like a gaping maw. Zuri flailed in the air as she tumbled, before landing in the pit with a loud *bang*.

"ARH!" She cried out, as she hit the ground hard. It was quite a hole, and quite a fall. She struggled to her feet, and then flinched away from a spike stake of wood, a bare foot from her head. The pit was lined with them, pointing upwards. Zuri – being a small creature – had fallen between the points, but if she had been larger creature, she would have landed on several spikes, at least one of which would have impaled her, leaving her immobile, and mortally wounded. She shuddered at the thought of her precious life blood leaving her.

"ZURI!" Kiava called from above her. Zuri looked up and saw Kiava's head looking down with shock.

"Kiava! I am fine! Don't come any closer – the meat's booby trapped!" She called back, curling her mouth in distaste. She knew a few animals used lures, hyenas often chased faster prey in the rocked cragged wastelands, where they would stumble in the cracked ground, and break their legs, allowing the Hyenas to devour them for the pleasure. Jackals would also push animals into the river, snapping at their limbs when they tried to come ashore, before waiting for them to drown, and pulling the meat ashore – damp, but tasty all the same. She had never seen anything like this though. It seemed dishonorable somehow. Un-chivalrous. She looked around for an escape, but could not scale the sharp embankment, and was loath to risk jumping, for fear of falling on the spikes she had originally avoided. She was reminded of a time, many months before, when Danyal had shamelessly dumped the four cubs in the waterhole, and watched in amusement as they had struggled to climb out of the cold water, or else landed face-first on the muddy sides. Danyal had earned four mouthfuls of mud for his prank – being made to wash the cubs clean himself, but it had been entertaining all the same… for him at least.

This was even less gratifying.

"Can you use a way out?" She called up to Kiava. Kiava surveyed the area but shook his head.

"Looks pretty secure to me… Anyway out down their? Can you dig your way out?" He asked her. She shook her head.

"I'll go get Bruce – he'll be able to lean in and pull you out." Kiava suggested. Zuri half nodded, and then hesitated as a new thought crossed her mind.

"Ugh… Kiava? Let's not do that…" She said. Kiava paused.

"Why not?" he asked. Zuri winced.

"Well… Someone dug this hole. What if they come back?" She said. Kiava frowned.

"I'll be as quick as I can…" He said, but Zuri shook her head.

"Don't. Please. Don't leave me here." She pleased. Kiava's eyes widened in surprise. But then nodded his consent.

"Okay then. We'll figure a way out ourselves, okay?" He said Zuri agreed to that whole heartedly.

"I am right here." He told her as he moved out of view.

"Can you still hear me?" He called, even though he was out of sight, reassuring her. She replied the affirmative, as he looked around for a likely aide. he found a sturdy looking branch, and dragged it in his teeth towards the pit, hoping to make a ramp or else find some way to pull her out. He lowered it to her, but it was out of reach.

"Can you climb on something?" He asked her. Zuri looked around, but there was nothing. No rock or log or other support. Just her, the meat, and the spikes. She tried to stand on the carcass, but it gave her very little extra height. She looked around desperately.

"Get something longer!" She told him. But try as he might, Kiava couldn't move anything bigger – he didn't have the muscle. She groaned in frustration, and then had a brainwave. using every ounce of her strength, she gripped hold of the Zebra carcass – and lifted it as high as she could. Eventually, she managed to hook it on one of the spikes. then she climbed up, using the meat to allow her to balance on the spike without hurting herself. She didn't have long though. He weight pushed down on the meat, and soon enough the spike began to penetrate the meat. She struggled for purchase, and managed to climb aboard the branch that Kiava had lowered. It creaked ominously, as she made her way up it slowly, and it began to sink and creak as Kiava struggled to support both it and Zuri's weight pinning the branch against the ground with his paws. Zuri moved as fast as she could, trying not to look at the spikes below her, stabbing upward ready to kill her the moment she slipped. Then the branch creaked again, and Kiava's eyes widened.

"Zuri!" he shouted as the Branch split in two. Zuri heard his warning, and leapt as far as she could hope to close that last few feet with a jump as the wreaked remains of the branch crumbled away. Zuri flew through the air, and extended her claws as she hit the edge of the pit. She slid backwards, he claws grinding into the soft earth as she away, her own weight dragging her back towards the pit. He face registered surprise. Then horror as she began to fall.

Then Kiava's paws slammed into hers, pinning her to the edge of the pit. Her rear legs flailed, looking for footholds. He body strained, but Kiava wasn't letting her go anywhere, beads of perspiration appearing on his body as he strained against her weight.

"Hold on!" he called to her. Zuri gasped as her feet made contact with a suitable foothold, and some of the force was lifted from her forearms.

Kiava leaned in, and grabbed a soft part of her neck between his teeth, trying not to grip too hard. He pulled, and Zuri pushed on the edge.

Together, they worked, and Zuri moved. A few inches. A few more. And then she was over the edge, and pulling her behind towards her and away from the aping maw behind her.

The Two cubs lay on the side of the pit, gasping for air. Her neck was bruised, but otherwise uninjured. Kiava's forearms were raw and throbbing from the effort, but not damaged either. They lay there, without words, for a good minute. Then Zuri pulled herself to her feet, and look back at the pit she had escaped, and the deadly spikes below. She shuddered.

"Thanks Kiava." She said. Kiava grinned.

"Hey. What are friends for?" He asked her. She smiled, breathing a sigh of relief.

"That could have been nasty…" She said. Kiava nodded.

"I know… Let's not do that again?" he suggested. Zuri didn't need convincing.

"Thanks again." She said.

"Don't mention it. You'd have done the same for me." He said. Zuri frowned.

"Except I would I have mucked it up. What a fool… To just go running after the nearest piece of food like a rat! What am I Inti now? Thinking with my stomach?" She asked, annoyed with herself. Kiava shook his head.

"It was a trap – you couldn't have known." he said.

"you did."

"I guessed something wasn't right, I didn't know what was going to happen, we would probably have still fallen for it anyway whilst trying to work out what was out of place." he reminded her. Zuri sighed and said nothing.

"Hey! We all make mistakes, alright? So stop beating yourself over the head with it, and let's go see if we can find some real meat now, ok?" Kiava suggested. Zuri shook her head.

"Forget it. You find something. I'll go eat some bugs with Bruce. I like the orange kind." She said, and began to walk away. Kiava sighed.

"I'll find you something nice." he said. Zuri stopped. "Please don't… My mother would kill me if she saw a male hunting for me – a king no less." She said. Kiava frowned.

"Now you're just being silly. You ate Danyal's kills all the time. Besides, you made one slip up, there no need to be discouraged over it. My mother was a terrible hunter." He said. Zuri looked up. Really? She said. Kiava grinned.

"Absolutely _atrocious! _At leastshe was to begin with anyway – and she was twice our age then. There's no need to feel bad about a _trap. _It didn't outsmart your, its not even sentient." he told her. Zuri nodded.

"I guess your right…" She said. Kiava nodded.

"I am the King – I am always right." he told her. Zuri groaned.

"Actually, you can drop me back in that pit now." He told him. Kiava laughed.

"Come on." He told her, and the two disappeared into the Jungle.

* * *

When they met back up with Ookai and Bruce later that day, they dragged with them a young wildebeest, caught between the two of them. It was young, and injured to boot, but even that wasn't enough to discourage the euphoria, nor dispel the hilarity of Ookai's face as they gorged themselves on the thick, juicy blood.

By Nightfall, all thoughts of the rest of the day were forgotten.

Except for one.

Who had built that trap? And who had baited it with a lion's best food? The bait and size of the pit made one thing clear. It was intended for a predator, not a prey. And whoever had dug it – they had managed to kill a zebra, and move its body many miles.

* * *

**AN:**

**There you go! A Busy Chapter, but providing some much needed development for Zuri and Kiava. How do you guys like it? It he good? Whiny? Basically, the chapter came in two parts. The Lighthearted opening, involving the cubs playing around and discussing their plans, and the second, daring escape from the pit. Please review both sections and let me know what you think in the reviews, even if you don't normally review. I hope you enjoyed. **

**Haradion**


	5. Chapter 4 - Reunions and Divisions

**"Evening readers. Here is Chapter 4, a darker, serious chapter. If you feels it's a little too gritty, let me know in a review, and I will try to tone it down. If not, then let me know what to think so I know which chapter styles you like? Below, are all the responses to all of those who chose to review. Enjoy this early release of t the next chapter.**

* * *

Emerald dreamer96: Glad you liked the comic relief! I like writing the epic moments, but I enjoy writing the light hearted "cute" moments more sometimes. It's nice to let nice things happen to guys that need a break. The trap wasn't set by a human – but you have seen/met/heard off/felt influence of the character who has before – and the trap wasn't something unique to my universe. It would have been possible within the original trilogy… Chew on that guys, and feel free to speculate.

Author: Kiava and Zuri together? Hmm? Well if they both survive that might happen… Or it might not. I won't spoil. Kiava is gradually changing from a Cub to a King. At least that is what I am going for. Is it working out for you? Well… The trap wasn't set by The Emperor… But it was set by a character you've seen before… or heard of before. But you won't ever guess who. Rafiki chapters are coming up next, don't worry. Stay tuned – and thanks for the quick review time!

**Cheers: Haradion"**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Reunions and Divisions**

* * *

Koron lay on the ground, his eyes wide open. He couldn't sleep, no matter how tired. He couldn't rest no matter his injuries. A dozen aches and pains filtered through his body, but that didn't cause him his restlessness. It was Sara's words earlier that haunted his sleep.

_Was it true? Was he really selfish? _He had told himself that there was nothing he could have done to save Inti – bar killing himself, which would have doubtlessly have resulted in reprisals from the Shai'tan. Moreover, Inti had made no attempt to sacrifice himself for Koron… SO why should he have been expected to do the same? He had been left with no choice. But that didn't do anything to erase the gnawing guilt that burrowed into the pit of his stomach. She was right. He had fought a ten dozen times, but rarely had he been called upon to kill. Only once – against a vicious Wilddog, who had sustained injuries from a previous fight, and broken its legs in the following fight. The crowd had demanded he be put out of his misery, and Koron had obliged. This was different though. Why had it been different? Koron wasn't cruel, but nor was he inhibited by his emotions. He could do what needed to be done. Why then had he hesitated? Moreover, why had Inti refused to kill him? The explanation troubled him…

_Inti was his friend._

The concept was foreign to him, and a year's worth of torture and pain had taught him hostility, anger and aggression. Not qualities predisposed to forming friendships. And yet somehow, he had begun to care for Sara and her brother. They were not as weak as he had first supposed. He groaned. Why was his life so complicated?

He had a half remembered memory of long ago – his mother, father and sister, a small family of rouges, going this way and that throughout Africa. But His mother had been captured and killed by Amun – and his sister and father murdered by Rish'ut. Only he had survived. He had often wondered why. Why had he, of all his family been allowed to live? It made little sense. His parents perhaps were dangerous – but his sister was no threat. But she had screamed. She had cried at the death of their father. Perhaps that was enough… It had been enough for Rish'ut. Enough to justify killing her.

Koron had learnt not to show pain or fear that day. If he was going to die, he wouldn't do it crying and screaming. He would die fighting and bleeding.

He sighed. How could he not remember his own sister's name? She had looked like Sara though. Maybe that was why.

His thoughts were interrupted by a strange sound. A scratching noise outside. Someone was coming. it was late – the rest of the spire was asleep. What could have been moving at this hour? Wordlessly, he approached Sara, pressed a paw over her mouth, and shook her awake. She awoke with a start, her eyes widening with panic, as he muffled her attempt at a scream. She struggled, but stopped when she recognized him. He listened again. The Scratching was replaced by a scuffling sound. Then a loud thump was heard. Sara and Koron both rose to their feet. Perhaps their captors had decided to execute them after all? Then the door to their cell was ripped open, and Koron growled, unsheathing his claws. If they were going to kill him, he was not about to go down without a fight!

"Sara?" A Voice asked. Koron hesitated.

Sara gasped.

"It can't be!" She whispered, before pushing past Koron and rushing out of the cell. Sure enough – there was the owner of that familiar voice.

Almasi. Flanked by Vitani and Damu. Koron noticed a Wilddog in the corner, its throat cut, but Sara had eyes only for her mother and she rushed out of the cave with such speed and such haste, it was as if Almasi were offering her immortality. Sara flung herself at her mother, and she embraced her daughter tightly. Koron was astonished.

"You're alive!" Almasi cried, her voice stained, and her eyes filled with tears. Sara was holding so tight to her mother it looks like she afraid that if she let go she would disappear.

"I was scared that Sekmet had killed you after all…" Sara said crying. The last she had seen of her mother, she had been trapped beneath a fallen tree toppled by the most vicious of the Shai'tan. They had heard nothing since, and despite all that Sara had hoped, she had feared the worst. her mother shook her head.

"Sekmet is dead, Sara." She told her, smiling. That made Koron smile. "One down. Six to go." He thought to himself. But Sara wasn't paying any attention to that. She embraced each of the other two lionesses in turn, licking them affectionately. Even Vitani seemed so pleased to see her, though her usual cold exterior forbade such displays of 'gushiness'.

"Where's Danyal?" She asked suddenly, aware of who was missing, and instantly her fears returned. Vitani frowned, wondering whether to mention his maiming, but Almasi only smiled. "He's alive. He is with some friends back at the jungle – he was hurt, and couldn't come himself, but he is fine Sara, he is fine." She said. Sara grinned.

"That's great!" She said. Then, as Koron exited the cave entrance, Almasi growled. Koron shrank back.

"_You!" _She hissed, anger coursing through her as she attacked the cub. Koron dived out of the way, and Vitani restrained her friend.

"Mother!" Sara gasped, as Almasi shook with rage.

"I saw him! I watched him try to kill me _son!" _She hissed. Koron growled back defiantly.

"You saw what you wanted to see. You didn't want to see that he was trying to kill me just as badly…" Koron snapped back. Almasi growled, but Vitani shoved her back.

"_Shut up! _Do you want to tell every Wilddog in Golgorath what we are up to? We need to get out of here quickly. Let's find Inti and leave." She said. Almasi stiffened.

"Fine…" She muttered.

"Guys… This is Koron. He's my friend." Sara said, surprising both lionesses and cub. Almasi's jaw dropped.

_"Friend?!_ What kind of a friend tries to kill one another on the word of a Shai'tan?" She said. Sara sighed, guiltily aware of the fact that her mother was sprouting the same arguments she had said earlier.

"He didn't have a choice mother… I'll explain later, but you have to believe me – I trust him with my life." She said. Almasi sighed.

"Fine – he can come along." She said.

"Gee, thanks. However will I repay you?" Koron said sarcastically as Sara shook her head.

"She'll understand later – she just wants to find Inti badly." She said. Koron sighed.

"If he is still alive then he is in the Oracle's cell. It's the darkest, deepest dungeon the Shai'tan have on the continent – though I hear the Imperial Heartlands have worse, I have never seen its like. As far as I know, It's sealed by a boulder the size of an elephant. You need a huge group of animals, or a Shaman's rod to move it." Koron explained. Almasi whirled around.

"How on earth do you know that?" She asked him. Koron shrugged.

"I've been here for over a year. I know the place like the back of my paw." He explained. Almasi's expression softened.

"A… A year?" She asked. Koron nodded, and when he emerged from the cave, she could make out the scars and injuries that dotted his form, old and recent. With a pang, she realized the most recent were made by her son.

"It's this way." he said. Vitani stopped him.

"Where are you going?" he said. Koron hesitated.

"I am guessing you want to rescue Inti?" he said. Almasi nodded.

"Then we need to go this way. Then, once we find him, I am getting out of this blasted tower and getting as far away from this place as possible. I am _sick _of living like a termite underground and I will be damned if I am going to take another day of it. I don't care if this kills me. I am getting out of this tower tonight, whatever the cost and whatever it takes. And I'll gut every jackal, panther, snake and Wilddog between me and sweet freedom." he said with determination. The lionesses stared at him.

"You coming?" he asked them mockingly. Vitani shook his head.

"He reminds me far too much of Nuka to be a good sign…" She muttered. Almasi groaned.

"I hate to question your choice in friends, Sara, but really… You don't half pick the shady types… Why couldn't you have been imprisoned with a nice young cub?" She half joked. Sara smirked.

"If I had, I would have died weeks ago." She said. Almasi smiled.

"Something to be thankful for. I am so glad you are safe Sara… So very glad." She said. Sara rubbed herself against her mother.

"Let's get Inti, and then let's get out of here." She said. Almasi nodded.

"That's my girl." She said. Vitani took the lead, and they made their way through the passageways as quietly as they could. They circled downwards, beneath the surface of the outlands, and the air grew damp and fetid again, as it had on their escape through Khnum's lair. Eventually, they came to a three way split in the tunnels. Vitani looked from one to other.

"Which way?" Damu asked. Vitani hesitated.

"These are new… These were not here when I lived here…" She said. She took a sniff of the air, trying to discern which way to go. She recoiled. Koron nodded.

"It's this one." he said. The others looked at him in confusion.

"How do you know?" They asked. Koron winced.

"It smells of blood and fear. Two things the Oracle has in abundance. Koron turned to Almasi.

"It's very possible your son is no longer alive. We can usually hear the oracles screamed from the surface, but he would already be dead. Or Rish'ut might have changed his mind and executed him after all." Koron said. Almasi growled.

"I swear Rish'ut. If you have killed my son, then there is no power in heaven or earth capable of standing between me and my vengeance. No force in the whole of creation that will save you from my wrath." She whispered, out of earshot of all but the two cubs, who glanced at one another.

"Now that is something I will cheer to." Koron said darkly. Sara shook herself. Inti would be fine. Of course he would be. Of the two of them, he was far stronger, and had proven himself to be more capable even than Koron, whom they had once feared and dreaded. Vitani watched the two of them, and then froze. there was something moving in the darkness before them. She motioned for them to silence themselves, and then slunk into the shadows. Then Sara knew why she had been called "Lady of the Night" by the Pridelands in the days before the fall. She seemed to blend with the shadows, fading from view, and invisible to all senses. Even Damu – an Outlander who had supported Zira and known Vitani since they were both cubs, seemed in awe. Even the blue of her eyes, vanished. Then, a few moments, later, Vitani lashed out of the darkness, carrying something in her teeth. It struggled defiantly, but at the sight of the two cubs, and the three lionesses went still, eyeing them with contempt.

"Make a sound above a whisper and I will tear out your eyes, and leave you in the dark to rot." Vitani threatened. The Wilddog remained still.

"What are you waiting for? Just kill him!" Almasi said, and the Wilddog froze, but gave no hint of its emotions. Then Sara recognized him.

"I know you..." She said suddenly, her eyes narrowing.

"You're Harrin!" She said. Harrin remained still. Almasi looked at her questioningly.

"You know this mutt?" She asked. Sara nodded vigorously.

"That's the one who took me from the Jungle! The one who lead the pack that captured us in the first place!" Sara growled in anger. Harrin remained still. Then spoke slowly.

"As I recall, I only lead the party _after _the assault. You slipped away from the group, and Mortread made me leader after executing the previous Alpha." He said. Almasi almost roared in anger, but instead she hissed like a wildcat, and leapt on Harrin, forcing him to the ground.

"You! I should rip out your stomach right now!" She seethed. Vitani scowled.

"We don't have time for this…" She reminded them, but Almasi was having none of it.

"You were the one who took us here in the first place!" Sara accused. Again Harrin said nothing.

"Do you deny it?" Almasi asked, in anger. Harrin shook his head.

"I did my duty. I followed my orders."

"You'll die for this…" Almasi said bitterly. Koron looked satisfied, as the first expression of shock entered Harrin's face, but was disappointed by resolution as it did.

"If you have to execute a defenseless prisoner, be my guest. I followed my conscience in life. I do not fear death." He said. Almasi growled.

"You should. There is a pocket of hell burning just for you right now." She said, as she unsheathed her claws.

"If I had the time I would make this nice and slow. You will never hurt my children, or anyone else's again." She said. Damu and Vitani looked impassive. Koron watched, not with eagerness but did not shy away from the impending murder.

"As I said. I followed my conscience. The Shai'tan have provided more than enough meat for my mate and pups. I am willing to follow their orders to see them provided for. If I die now, it will be because I refused to see my children starve to death." he said, holding his head high. For right or wrong, he had made his choices a long time ago. Almasi sneered.

"A nice story. At least your children – if they even exist – can live now without having such a disgrace as a father as you!" She said. Then she raised a paw, ready to cut his throat with a slash powerful enough to sever his head from his neck.

"_Wait." _

Came a voice. It was Sara. She placed a paw on her mother's claw.

"Mother, please. Don't kill this Wilddog. Let it end. Let's just get Inti and walk away." She said. Almasi stared at her.

"I can't let him get away with what he has done to you! I can't!" Almasi said bitterly. Sara sighed.

"This piece of scum saved Inti and mine life the day we arrived." She said. When the other lionesses looked confused, she elaborated.

"Rish'ut wanted to have us killed rather than risk the Emperor discovering they had found and captured the wrong cubs. This dog convinced them to let us live. Opportunistic or not, he saved us that day. I have to repay that blood debt. Spare him this once, if he promises not to raise the alarm. If we cross paths again, then I won't stand in your way. I Promise." She said.

The Lionesses stared at her. _Was this really the cub that had been taken a few months ago from them? It didn't seem possible that such notions as honor, payment, and casual murder had been possible for her then. But it seemed that the few months in prison had changed Almasi's cub. For better or for worse. _but she had been changed never the less. bowed his head.

"I am in your debt." he said. Sara growled and slashed at him. Her claws slashed his face, marking him below the eye. He grunted in pain.

"Do not mistake my mercy for forgiveness! I won't ever forget the pain my brother and I suffered because of you and the choices you made! And if Inti isn't okay, then I won't save you a second time!" She said. Harrin gritted his teeth.

"Go." He said. "I will not raise the Alarm. But if it is sounded, I won't hesitate to follow you." he said. Almasi grinned.

"And if you do, then I will not hesitate to kill you." She said. Harrin nodded.

"Do what you must. I have made my choices, and given my allegiances. I will not betray allies now – not while they depend on me." He said. And with that he disappeared into the darkness.

"Why do I get the feeling we may have made a terrible mistake?" Vitani asked, but Damu shook her head.

"No. I am glad. We need to hold on to things like honor and justice. If we don't then we become as bad as the Shai'tan. It's better to die the way you are, than live by forcing yourself to change the boundaries of your character. Better to die a lioness then live a Shai'tan." She said. Almasi sighed.

"Is there anyone else we need to avoid killing?" She asked her daughter. Sara's eyes narrowed.

"None, whatsoever." She said coldly.

"Then let's rescue Inti, and leave this place, once and for all." Vitani said.

* * *

**AN:**

**Some of you might have noticed a change in Almasi's character. This is due to a simple thing known as revenge. When one's loved ones are hurt, it is not unusual for people to go out of their way to hurt those who brought about such pain. A Victim might run to a friend or relative, who will take the law into their own hands.**

**The ethics of such actions is debatable.**

**It is however, something profoundly human.**

**That does not mean Almasi is now a vicious, callous witch who kills for fun. It means she is a mother, who loves her child so much she is willing to commit the most heinous of sin in order to protect them. Sara has experienced pain and suffering, and it must have taken a lot to cling to her morals, and avoid killing one of her captors, because she owed them. How many of you would have done the same?**

**Anyway, things are finally looking up for the cubs. This was a serious chapter – and in the next chapter concerning the Twins, they will find the Oracle and Inti… **

**But before then, we have a chapter on the Asiatics and the Shaman. But until then, Review, and good day.**

**Haradion**


	6. Chapter 5 - Shamanic Mysteries

**"Evening readers. Here is Chapter 5, Welcome to the first chapter which returns to realm as Asiatics and Danyal. And of course, Calin. We also see quite a bit into the mind of the Shaman, and there is quite a bit revealed into the reasons for the Shaman's civil war, and the reasons for Yessen's mistrust for Rafiki. And for Marsade's hate, though it will play a greater role later, when the two fight again… Also, there will be the name drop of a mysterious figure from Imperial History, very briefly mentioned in "Judgement". Speaking of which, there are a number of Easter Eggs there, if you go back and look… In the mean time however, enjoy the latest chapter and be sure to leave a review.**

Emerald dreamer96: Nuka and Koron reacted to their abuse and hardships, in opposite ways. In fact that is one of the themes of his story. Dualism, and opposites. Kiava and Ben-Kai-Ra. Helio and Danyal. Zuri and Sara. Zira and an unknown character at this point. Nuka reacted to his abuse and hardship by craving love and affection. Koron by despising and fearing the rest of the world. Both are damaged by their experiences, but keep up a façade of self confidence and self-importance to conceal their insecurity. Vitani of course, knew her brother so well, she saw through this in an instant. As for your predictions… We'll see.

Author: Nope. The Trap was definitely not human, and something very unlikely to appear in the wild – but very possible in the LK Universe. You'll like the explanation I promise you. All will be revealed. I hope you enjoy it!

Lord of Beef Dip: Danyal is becoming more used to his Injuries, and has a much more slowed down attitude. His rage, anger and bitterness, has mellowed to a slow, pseudo-depression. He can luckily move a clumsy shuffle at the moment, but no hunting for a long time… if ever. And with Helio keeping an Eye on Sundar, there might be just natural healing for the time being as well…

sandydragon: Glad you enjoyed it! Almasi's reaction I think is justifiable, but Koron is something I think she will always find disconcerting… On the other hand, I know a Lioness who would find his behavior perfectly suitable for the circumstances, and to be encouraged to ensure his survival…

**Cheers: Haradion"**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shamanic Mysteries**

* * *

Danyal paced through the clearing. He was not in a good mood. Any previous plans had been delayed by the startling, and violent, appearance of Rafiki and Yessen. A Huge Gateway had opened in the sky above them, and the pair of Shaman had fallen like a comet before striking the earth in front of them with a deafening roar and flash of flame. The impact had left a smoking crater – but, owing to the Apes magic (Rafiki appeared to have conjured a shield of some description) the apes survived the impact.

They had already suffered enough injuries. Though scarcely to the extent of Danyal's injuries, Yessen and Rafiki had both suffered hideous burns along their skin, charring fur and leaving it with a horrific appearance. Rafiki had shrapnel wounds littered throughout his body, and Yessen had taken incredible trauma to the head. He remained unconscious, and Rafiki fared little better.

Until they knew what story they had to tell, they were going nowhere.

The two shamans lay in an enclave below a rock, where it created a rough overhand, shielding them from unfriendly eyes in the sky, and the lionesses of Lukaan's pride had been more than accommodating, finding food suitable for apes to eat. Danyal dragged a small carcass with him. Hunting used to help him think. The adrenaline, the thrill and rush, it caused all other thoughts to melt away, all distractions, and all uncertainties. It made thinking easier. Now of course, he could scarcely move unaided. The carcass had been delivered by Helio, who had immediately set out to hunt again for a similar snack.

Danyal took a moment to survey his wounds. He was healing. At least he appeared to be healing. The flesh had re-knitted around the lesser wounds, and the three other injuries, (Forearm, Spine and stomach) no longer pulsed with the same ferocity they used to. In fact his stomach had healed considerably, though it would leave a messy scar. Five jagged uneven tears in a rough circle. His forearm was even worse. It still showed red, bleeding, tender flesh. The muscle had been torn and he could not move it as far or with as much strength as he used to. In fact, he would not lift it above his head, the muscle or bone had reset in such a way, it made such movements awkward. His spine was likewise impaired, though he could now move his rear legs with varying success, and he could at least move, he was unable to run with any speed.

He sighed.

He had promised that he would not spend his days feeling sorry for himself – that instead, he would spend them appreciating the very fact he had survived, but it was a difficult task.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Sundar. The chocolate-brown lioness smiled at him as she emerged from the foliage.

"Danyal. How are you feeling?" She greeted him. Danyal smiled – he couldn't help it.

"I was just thinking. Has there been any change?" He asked her. Danyal nodded.

"Rafiki is awake – I was coming to find you. He is able to speak and move. Yessen is still unconscious, but Rafiki can tell us more of what happened. My father is with him now." She said. Danyal sighed in relief.

"Let's go to him then." He said, and tried to move in the direction of the Shaman. To save time, Sundar came up beside him, ducking under his damaged forearm, taking the weight from hit. he gave an inadvertent sigh of pleasure as the pain left him, but thankfully, she did not seem to notice. With her supporting him, they made double the time, and came upon the Shaman.

Lukaan greeted them as they arrived, though he looked concerned.

"Your Shaman is awake – and his wounds are healing incredibly quickly… He should be fine in a few days." He said. Danyal nodded, relieved. Enough Pridelander blood had been spilt already.

"Why do you look like you have seen a ghost then?" He asked. Lukaan winced.

"I do wish you'd choose your words more carefully… I am more concerned for the things he has to say… It would appear your shaman has had quite an adventure over the past couple of weeks… Quite an adventure indeed… they haven't told me much yet, but it sounds as if they found their way into the heart of the Imperium itself… The Shai'tan capital." he said. Danyal raised an eyebrow.

"What do you know of the Heartlands?" He asked, cautiously. Lukaan shuddered.

"I am sure he will tell you… but it's huge. As I have said in the past, the Imperium isn't a new thing, it's existed for generations. The present incarnation, and the Shai'tan are new however, and they have a great deal of power. Their empire stretched across the world, through river, mountain and even across continents. The Heartlands lie far the east of here, halfway across the world." He said. Danyal nodded, as he recalled Lukaan saying as much in the past. The three lions made their way across the clearing to where Rafiki lay, sat up on the rock, his staff across his lap. Some distance away, prospered against a tree, laid two other rods of wood. Yessen's, gnarled and curled, and Marsade's, brutal, jagged and pointed like a bleeding spear. His eyes kept flickering over to it, as if watching with suspicion, or fear. He glanced up as Danyal hobbled over to him.

"Danyal! Rafiki is glad to see you! My word you have grown since Rafiki last set eyes on you – is that a mane Rafiki sees poking around your neck?" the old mandrill asked. Danyal smiled at the old creature.

"Rafiki. You old relic… You look worse for wear… what did raise over on that blasted continent?" He asked. Rafiki winced at the memory.

"Rafiki shall tell in time…" But his eyes widened as he took in Danyal's injuries. "I see I am not the only one who has paid a price since we last spoke… Harten _(the lionesses of Lukaan's Pride)_ told me that you defeated a Shai'tan… Rafiki is not one to rejoice in the death of others, but perhaps exceptions can be made in this case…" he said, with a wide grin. Lukaan cleared his throat.

"Danyal suffered quite a few injuries, but he has beginning to show signs of recovery master Shaman." He said. Rafiki nodded again.

"Aye… That it good. We Pridelanders are not that easy to beat, even for a Shai'tan!" He said proudly. Danyal smiled.

"I'll not contest that. But Rafiki, we have plans to make, and we would value your advice now more than ever… Two of the cubs are missing, captured by the Shai'tan. But Kiava and Zuri have fled in the opposite direction. The Lionesses have gone after the Twins. But the arrival of Calin means we now have a clue as to where the Prince is as well." Danyal explained. Rafiki's face was grave.

"That is not good news… Rafiki had hoped that Vitani would find you alive and well… it looks as though things fell apart rather to quickly…" He said. Then he shook his head.

"Tell me more of this."

And so Danyal once again became the storyteller for that evening, telling Rafiki everything that had happened to them since he had left with Yessen months ago. Sekmet's assault upon the Pride, and the subsequent capture of the Twins, as well as Bane. In fact, when Rafiki heard of Marsade's Necromancy, he shivered.

"That is worrisome… Rafiki can speak to the spirits, with their consent… But to drag back the souls of departed – from that terrible realm? Marsade's power and wickedness have grown beyond belief… It may be some time before all of his power is undone…" He said. Danyal continued the story without interruption – and many of the Asiatics added their own comments. Sekmet's defeat, Calin, Rafiki absorbed every piece of information. Eventually he gave a grim smile.

"Rafiki sees you have been very busy…" He said. Danyal choked back a laugh.

"You could say that." He admitted. Rafiki leaned back. It is time you know what it was we discovered on Asiatica…"

"Discovered? Why did you even go to that blasted place?" Danyal asked, but Sundar and Lukaan glanced at each other.

"Actually… I would like to hear what has befallen out home… We didn't ever expect to hear from our homeland again." he said. Rafiki sighed.

"Rafiki hates to be the bearer of ill news. Yessen told me the purpose for our intrusion into Ben-Kai-Ra's heartlands was to seek out "_Shan-Yi_." an old friend of his.

* * *

_Two months prior…_

* * *

"_Shan-Yi?" Rafiki asked. The name was unfamiliar. Yessen on the other hand gave a small smile._

"_Shan-Yi is an old friend. We have nothing to fear from him. I'll warn you in advance though, he is a Tiger and an Imperial." He said. Rafiki's eyes widened._

"_A Shai'tan?" He asked, though Yessen shook his head._

"_No. The Imperium is – or was – far larger than seven tigers. It was a huge kingdom, expanded across the whole of Asiatic. Shan-Yi is one of those in the old Imperium… And of considerable influence. I want to find out who Ben-Kai-Ra is, and discover why he is attacking the Pridelands… We have a long trip ahead of us." He said._

"_Just like old times." Rafiki said, as they moved through the Gateway. _

_Rafiki emerged just behind Yessen, and closed the gateway behind him. It was daylight. That startled Rafiki, and Yessen looked at him in amusement._

"_Lead the way Brother." The Mandrill said to the Baboon. They passed through the gateway._

* * *

_They had emerged in a Forest area. Another jungle even. The leaves were off strange shapes and of a very dark hue, darker and greener than anything Rafiki had seen back in the Pridelands. Tougher as well, the foliage needed beating out of the way in some places. Yessen paused for a moment, and closed his eyes. Then he set out his mind. It moved ahead of him, and he could see the outline of the Jungle in his mind, each spark of life like a candle or cinder, glowing ahead of him. Different hues as well. Ants moved through the wood and under the soft earth, grubs glowed dimly, showing more sparks of life, and further away, undiminished by the distance, larger animals moved unseen, but burned with the same life energy that Yessen could feel. It was warm and humid in the Jungle, but the soft flickering of other mortals was comforting warmth rather than an irritant. The other, lesser senses he possessed filled his mind with scents, and sights and sounds, but he closed his mind to those, seeking only to familiarize himself with his surrounds based upon the Shamanic powers he possessed. He exhaled deeply. Then he opened his eyes._

"_We are in the right place. We aren't far from Shan-Yi's den. Look for a pillar of Rock, There is a wide cave in its base. The pillar isn't assailable like Pride Rock or Golgorath was, so we should be free from unfriendly eyes for the time being…" Yessen said._

"_Are we going straight to the Den?" Rafiki asked. Yessen hesitated._

"_No. Shan-Yi is no Shai'tan but as far as we know, they may have a much distorted opinion as to what is really going on a continent away. They we helping the Shai'tan, unaware of their atrocities – or Shan-Yi might be assisting them against their will. or they might have no knowledge of these events – in which case, approaching them in force might be seen as hostile." Yessen said. Rafiki frowned._

"_Rafiki doesn't see two old primates as a Hostile action…" he said._

"_Rafiki, for the sake of the Spirits, try listening to someone else's advice for a change. You might be used to being the authority on all matters wise in the Pridelands, but you have been living under a rock for the past century at least. These Shai'tan are _shamanic aware. _They know of Marsade – and are presumably aware of what we can do. One Shaman is enough to turn their home into molten slag. What do you suppose their first instinct would be if they saw two of them, making a bee0line to them? Tigers aren't like Lions. They are not noble, proud rulers. They have a strong sense of justice, but they are natural born killers. Their first instinct is take what is theirs, and whilst some, like Shan-Yi, control their urges, they will forever be a more Primal, bestial, war-like race. They will defend themselves and their families with whatever force they feel appropriate. They will do whatever they deem necessary. They are not all evil – but they are each of them powerful." Yessen said. Rafiki raised an eyebrow._

"_You know much of the Tigers…" he said. Yessen sighed._

"_Marsade and I settled in Asiantica after our last meeting. We were both well acquainted with the Tiger Imperium. Like you we grew weary of travel and wanted rest. We all felt that way after that the Insurrection. The shadow left us all with injuries. After that duel... Shan-Al-Kir's death didn't bring an age of peace. There was a good century of infighting and civil war… And someone had to mop up the mess. Marsade was shattered by what you did on that day Rafiki. He needed one of his brothers to stand by him." he said. How long ago was that? I lose track of time."_

_Rafiki sighed._

"_That was almost three centuries ago. Shan-Al-Kir's insurrection was almost four hundred years ago. Rafiki had hoped that Marsade might have found healing in that time." Rafiki said sadly. Marsade shook his head._

"_He did for a time. But wounds like that fester. Now we reap that which we sowed. After four decades, I and grew discontented again, and started to re-travel the world, lending aide and medicine were I could like our sisters. It had changed much in such time. Marsade stayed here. It was a bad idea. He never forgave the Tigers for what they did to him, and I was a fool to belief he had, but he claimed to be looking out for all those under the Imperium's rule. The Lions, the panthers and the like."_

"_Not a fool. An optimist."_

"_Ha! I should have known better than to leave him alone with them. One year I returned and found Marsade gone. Shan-Yi was just a cub at the time. I am hoping he remembers me. I was going to look for him. I felt Margane's death. I was distracted. Then when Haelien died, I finally decided to seek you out. One of us had turned apostate, and I knew it to be you or Marsade. I was disappointed to find it was not you…" The Baboon said. Rafiki stopped._

"_You never forgave me? You know I had no choice… innocents were dying. Someone had to stop them." he said, almost pleading._

"_Not that way. Not like that. Never again. Not ever again." Yessen said. Then he sighed. When he spoke, it was slowly, as if repressing painful memories. _

"_I think I can understand your choices, and I forgive them, but I refuse to belief that there was no other way. I will never be able to trust you as I once did. Not after what we saw. What we did. What _you _did." He said. Rafiki sighed._

"_Rafiki can live with that." He said, suddenly consumed with thoughts of that day, nearly four hundred years ago. For a brief moment he saw the sky burning, earth crumbling, and the very dust vanishing into light, brighter than the sun. Rafiki sighed. Yessen, as if sensing his distress, changed the subject._

"_You never felt the urge to see the world again did you? You used to hate being restrained to a single place." He said. Rafiki looked at his formed friend and companion._

"_Rafiki has called the Pridelands home for the last century…" he said. Yessen frowned at that._

"_You used to travel all over the place! The snow capped mountains of the north, the forests of Asiantica, the ice sheet, far far, to the south. By foot no less!" He said. Rafiki shrugged._

"_Rafiki lost the taste for exploring four hundred years ago. He is content to live near those he loves." He said. Yessen shook his head._

"_We are not supposed to stay in the one place. It makes attachments to easy to form. They will break your heart one day – all of those people you meet." He said. Rafiki smiled._

"_Judai and Mohatu, and Judia, their mother… Ahadi, Uru… Mufasa and Sarabi… Even Taka and Zira for a time… and of course Simba, Nala, Kiara and Kovu. Dear friends, each and every one of them…" Rafiki said wistfully._

"_They died." Yessen said. It was not a question._

"_Aye. We all die." Rafiki replied._

"_Not us." Yessen reminded him. Rafiki looked sad for a moment._

"_No. Not us. We are still needed." Rafiki said. Then he paused._

"_Why do you ask?" he asked. Yessen shrugged._

"_I wanted to know how you did it. How do you form friendships, relationships, when you know you will outlive them all? How do you avoid the madness that infects Marsade? Haeline and I discussed it once. We decided it was impossible." He asked. Rafiki shrugged._

"_You savor every moment you spend among friends. You detest very quarrel, and every confrontation. Most importantly you remember those who have died. They live within us. We are one."_

"_Four hundred years is a long time."_

"_Time. What is time? I have never forgotten a single soul. Even if the others have – even their own kin. Not one of the lions who lived in Pride Rock knew of Malaki, Cassius, Levi, Hekimia, Upendi, Taraja Haki or Kadiri. Judai is the limit of their history… the rest, is faded, like mist in rain." Rafiki said. Yessen blinked in surprise._

"_I was wrong to assume you had fallen as Marsade had." Yessen said, shaking his head. Rafiki frowned. Yessen could tell he was offended at the suggestion, and no wonder. Marsade had committed atrocities._

"_Of all of us, you are most like Marsade. Only he, managed to form such attachments, and it destroyed him."_

"_Marsade still grieves for his dead friends… he mourns for the Asiatic lions he loved. He didn't just watch from afar, lending help were he could, he lived__ among__ them, helped raise their cubs, watched them grow old and die. He loved them as dearly as I love my Pridelanders."_

_Rafiki admitted. Yessen shook his head._

"_We were never meant to become so… involved… Not personally."_

"_We cannot help it. This world is too beautiful."_

"_We are _not _ a part of this world. We are not meant to be. For our own sake, as much as for it." You and Marsade never understood it – though you have reacted almost totally differently to the realization." Yessen said. Why did Yessen despise them so much? They had been so very close once. As if reading his thoughts, Rafiki answered._

"_Because you know he blames us for their deaths. Each and every one of them. No descendants, no remnants. Nothing to hold on to. No circle. An abrupt end."_

"_Perhaps his is right to hate us. We were younger then… reckless, or perhaps, too cautious. We should have acted sooner, and not waited for such wanton destruction to force our hands. We should not have waited for Shan-Al-Kir to make the first move." Rafiki said. Yessen sighed._

"_The past is the past. We can only learn from it. We did what we judged to be right. What we decided as a group – as a council – to do. It was you broke that. Even Marsade abided by our decision, though he came to regret it with every fiber of his body. You became _involved._" Yessen accused him. To his evident surprise, Rafiki didn't object._

"_And I would again. To save so many lives…"_

"_That, Rafiki, is why I don't trust you." Yessen said. Rafiki smiled._

"_That is what makes me different to Marsade. Though we are alike in so many ways that you find abhorrent."_

"_How so?"_

"_I hold in my heart every soul I have ever had the privilege of meeting, and every life I have had the delight to touch. Those whom I have befriended, guided, helped. Kings, Tyrants, Exiles, Hero's and Lovers. They all live within me and speak to me in my heart. For Marsade, the pain is too much. So he shuts them out. And no, without their guidance, pain and loss have turned to hate and anger, until the only thing left to do it put him out of his misery." Rafiki said with a grimace. Yessen winced._

"_I know. I know. But he was our brother once. Our friend. He used to be so kind. So wise. I will take no pleasure in this." He said. Mourning the Ape they had known. Rafiki only frowned._

"_Marsade has shut himself away from compassion or love, and with three times the power of the greatest among us. He is beyond redemption in this life. They're may be some hope for him, but it is delivered by other ministers than I. He may have been lead to it by misfortune like Taka, but in the end his wickedness and cruelty have poisoned any trace of the Shaman he used to be. Marsade is now nothing more than a rabid animal that needs to be put down. Before he hurts anyone else. He has already become the thing he despises." Rafiki said firmly. Then he paused._

"_Do you sense that?"_

"_I can _smell it." Y_essen said. Then he lowered his voice._

"_A Tiger… Not far ahead."_

"_Shan-Yi?"_

"_Or Shai'tan."_

"_How does Rafiki know which?"_

"_We don't. Let's go."_

* * *

**AN:**

**Well, there we go. That was something wasn't it? All chapters telling the story from Rafiki and Yessen's perspective, will be in ****_Italics _****and that will show flashbacks. These chapters were originally going to be shown in real time in "Tremors" but due to time and space constraints I left them out. Next chapter, we return to Golgorath, to witness the fruits of all that careful planning and scheming, before swapping to Kiava and Zuri again, to uncover the truth of the traps… Will the Twins Escape from Golgorath? Or will one, or more of them Die, leaving the fate of the Pridelands solely in the paws of Kiava and Danyal?**

**All will be revealed.**

**Until next time.**

**Haradion**


	7. Chapter 6 - Freedom's Stain

**"Evening readers. Here is Chapter 6. This is a chapter I was genuinely excited to write (I opened my Planning and my Notes, and read the summary, before grinning. I knew this would be a good one.) However, this also made it very difficult, because I wanted this chapter to be a successful and impressive read. It is also, the longest chapter in the series so far. I am as ever grateful for your reviews, and here are the responses below. Keep reviewing guys! You rock! **

**As always, I have given this the once over – but at 6800 words, I don't think I picked up every spelling error… So be gentle.**

* * *

Emerald dreamer96: The healing of Danyal was accelerated by several months by Sundar's healing. Without that, he is unlikely to recover fully at any time. In fact he is probably approaching the best he would be if left unaided. Of course, they do now have two Shaman… But, for reasons I will explain… They might not think healing Danyal particularly wise at this point…

Author: Glad you enjoyed it. Shan-Yi isn't a Shai'tan… but he is related to them… There is a connection, and not just their species… :D

Lord of Beef Dip: Shan-Al-Kir (Or Shein-Su as he was called before he crowned himself Emperor – see the opening chapters of Flood) was indeed unpleasant. You may recall that Ammit commented that Scar was most filthy soul he had encountered since Shan-Al-Kir… His role, and The Insurrection will also be explained in detail, since they are the catalyst of current events – in fact you could say that the present events are the continuation of such events… The Five Shaman are actually inspired by the Five Istari to a degree… But a council of five is hardly limited to

sandydragon: Thank you so much! Fluidity and natural story progression is one of the things I am trying to get right in this series, and that you felt it worked so well is great! Every character has their flaws – even Danyal, Inti and Kiava. Good luck spotting them. I wonder, what would you say was Vitani's fatal flaw? Hmm?

**Cheers: Haradion"**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Freedom's Stain**

* * *

Within the bowels of Golgorath, Inti now paced up and down. He had been unable to sleep for hours – although he knew it must by now be very late. Even now, the darkness seemed to encroach around him, choking, and oppressive darkness. The Oracle, seemed significantly better off – he didn't know whether that was because of his presence or his suffering. She seemed to be almost two separate lionesses. One beaten, tortured and in pain, filled with hatred and rage. At others, she seemed jubilant at the discovery of the survivors of Pride Rock. Rejuvenated somehow. She frightened him, but at the same time, Inti did not feel threatened by her presence. She was an enigma to him. Of more pressing concern to him, was the noticeable absence of any Shai'tan. Denied contact with Koron, Sara or anyone for that matter, he was left to imagine his fate. And given the events of the last year, his imagination had plenty of material to work with. Death by fire, force or any standard method of demise. Or perhaps they would simply leave him hear? In all that time, no one had arrived with meat, and his stomach began to oscillate with the familiar pangs of hunger. The Oracle had not been fed for several days more, and she two was becoming irate.

It was with surprise then, that the sounds of movement from outside could be heard. Then, with a great groan, the great boulder which sealed the entrance to the cave began to turn, and slowly, roll aside, opening their tomb to the dismal light of caves exposed to starlight. It was enough light for a lion's pair of eyes...

Zira – out of instinct born of pain – shrank back into the shadows. From her experience, it was better to shelter in the darkness. It kept her safe – even as a cub she had clung to the night, where as other, lesser cubs, feared the night and shadow of darkness, she had bathed in it. Inti didn't move, and remained motionless as the cave opened. Then Rish'ut entered the cave. The great Shai'tan's gaze lingered on the small pack of Wilddogs behind him, who swiftly left his presence. Rish'ut then turned his attention to his captives.

"**_I see you two have become acquainted… Oracle, come into the light where I can see you clearly." _**He said. Grudgingly, the Oracle did as she was bidden, and once again her scars and injuries were exposed. He grinned upon seeing the work of his paws. He was like an craftsmen, glorifying in the display of his art. His sadistic nature was an affront even to the oracle, who hissed like a cornered cat – though Rish'ut paid her no head. He turned now to the cub.

"**_The question of course… is what am I going to do with you? Hmm? You have always been a problem… When you first came here I spared you on the grounds you might yet be of some use to me, but with each day that passes you become more of a trial to contain… I am tempted to kill you right now, this moment…" _**The Tiger said, drawing claws. Inti backed away, trying desperately to stop himself from shacking. He tried to think of something, anything to say. But would Rish'ut listen to begging? Or would it simply enrage him more? He didn't know.

"**_Or perhaps you should do the deed Oracle? Your own paws are dripping in blood… Kingslayer and murderess – even before your wisdom brought about the deaths of those you pretended to 'love'. As if a monster like you were even capable of such emotion…" _**he said. The Oracle drew a breath, and began to growl.

"Monster? I am no angel, Rish'ut, but _you_ are the monster. You are the one who – UGH!" Within seconds Rish'ut had closed the gap between them and slashed her across the face, opening four shallow wounds which immediately burst into bloody streaks. Zira recoiled, wiping the stinging blood from her eyes. Rish'ut looked about to continue but retrained himself.

"**_Now, now Oracle… What have I said about speaking only when spoken to? Hmm? Such lessons can't be forgotten so easily, can they?" _**He said. Then Rish'ut turned again to Inti.

"**_Now there is an idea… Perhaps you can learn from the Oracle, here, hmm? Since you valued your sister's life so little, perhaps she values yours? Down here, in the darkness, cut off from the sun, an insurance against her insisting more rebellion? You'd never see her again – never even see the sky again – live the rest of your life in this cave… Unless she did something foolish, resulting in your execution…" _**Rish'ut said. Inti tried to contain a gasp of horror. To live, for the rest of his life in this dismal place, below the ground? Even if his family ever found his sister, they would have no way of knowing he was here… He would be trapped like an ant beneath a rock, his life depending on the actions of another, alive and yet cut off from every member of his species. Rish'ut chuckled at his reaction.

"**_Not a fan of that particular scenario I see… Or what about this? What would happen if I left you in the arena – and demanded you own _****sister ****_kill you? Not a fight – you'd be far too injured for that – but alive and defenseless…"_**

"Sara would never do that!" Inti said, angrily. Rish'ut's smile vanished.

"**_What if I began executing prisoners? Quite a few took part in your little riot… Over thirty at least. Would she watch thirty other animals die in turn, before you? Would she save the lives the thirty other animals by becoming your executioner? Of course if she did – she'd practically be a Shai'tan. _****Amun****_, _****Leviath****_, and _****Asamode****_ both killed siblings in order to prove their dedication. _****Sekmet****_ and _****Raeveal****_ even killed their own mates… You could be her sacrifice for life… Now wouldn't that be something?"_**

He said, laughing at the irony. Inti cringed in fear.

"**_Do you see what I getting at, little lion? Your life… your very existence is in my paws. I own you. I can dictate your existence. So you can forget about illusions such as freedom, and morality. You have no _****choice. ****_No free will. You need to learn that lesson, and it will be taught to you in pain!" _**Rish'ut said angrily. Inti's defiance bothered him far more than it should have, but he would make an example of this cub, this fighter. No lion would defy him, kings, warriors, warlords all bowed to him. He was the most powerful tiger in the world, save the Emperor. He would not be defied by a _cub!_

To his surprise however, the deafening silencewas interrupted by the slow chuckle of another voice. He watched in disbelief as the Oracle gave a laugh.

"Perhaps if you were so powerful, you wouldn't need to butcher hundreds to maintain power? To starve whole families, and to terrorize cubs?" The Oracle asked. Rish'ut roared in anger.

"**_Oh, you are one to talk. Like your mate and yourself? You, who besides your king, starved thousands of animals! And abused not one – but three of your own cubs? You're not fit to be the first to throw a stone… Oracle."_** Suddenly, the noise of fighting distracted him. He turned to the Wilddogs guarding the door as the sounds of fighting grew louder. Rish'ut growled at them.

"**_You two, stay here. Kill everyone who comes down that tunnel. The rest of you with me. I will stamp out this blasted riot of yours, cub, once and for all – and when it is crushed, I shall have your head on the highest spire of Golgorath! Your sister and your friend as well!" _**As with that, he moved out of the cave, and the cave was sealed behind them, plunging the cave into darkness.

* * *

After a moment. Inti finally spoke then.

"So… That's it then. He's going to kill me in the morning." Inti said quietly. The oracle stared at him.

"It certainly looks that way." She agreed. Inti nodded, his mouth dry. The raging fear he had when faced by the Shai'tan had faded, and in its place, a cold sickening fear that clinged to the insides of his stomach and strangled him with ice cold hand. He began to shake with fear. The oracle said nothing. She wondered if she should say something to him, to help him contain his fear, but did not have the words. Despite it, it saddened her.

"What do you think that fighting was?" She asked him, hoping perhaps to distract him from the glaring fact of his own impending execution. Inti looked up.

"Another rioting prisoner? Or one of the Wilddogs having a scrap over some meat?" He suggested. The oracle nodded. Perhaps.

* * *

_Outside the cave._

* * *

"Koron, this way!" Sara called to Koron, dragging him into an enclave as another pair of Wilddogs thundered past them. Almasi barley crept inside in time, but escaped detection. She turned to Koron.

"Which way now to the Oracle's cell?" She asked him. Koron lead the way, leading them through the winding and twisting passages.

"Vitani and Damu are making as much noise as they can – we have only a few minutes before they are overwhelmed, so we need to find Inti before they do." Almasi reminded them. Koron frowned in annoyance.

"I was there when we made the plan." He snapped, and Almasi growled, but before they could argue further, they halted. They had found the cave alright – but it was guarded by two Wilddogs.

"We don't have time for anymore fancy tricks." Koron said, before lunging forward.

"Wait, Koron!" Almasi hissed, but Koron was already forging ahead. he leapt upon the nearest Wilddog, who twisted in surprise, and snapped at him, But Koron slipped under his belly, and carved deep cuts into his stomach. The dog howled in pain, and his partner went to his aide, but Koron dodged with the skill born of experience, and ducked the blow. He ran, and jumped, sailing high over the head of the second Wilddog. With both the dogs' attention on him, they failed to notice Almasi, who wordless slinked behind the first and severed its spinal cord with a single bite. Koron then turned and hacked at the first dog, which shrank back upon realizing it was outnumbered and out clawed. Almasi's blow splintered a leg, and it crashed to the ground before Koron was on him, straddling his neck.

"_This." _He said. _"Is for every time I had to beg and scrape for meat, at the will of others! For your entertainment! Are you enjoying yourself now?" _He hissed. Then cut out the Wilddogs throat. It stepped of, his mouth dripping in blood, and he spat out the chunk of flesh as the Wilddog died. Sara stared at him – and even Almasi looked shocked.

"We need to get this Boulder out of the way. We don't have much time left. Sara immediately rushed up to the boulder, and slammed its side.

"INTI! INTI, CAN YOU HEAR ME? INTI!" She called.

* * *

_Back inside the cave._

* * *

Inti was startled by the sound of a Familiar voice.

"Sara?" He asked. In confusion, before leaping up. the Oracle looked up in surprise as well.

"Inti!" Her voice echoed back to them, it was soft, but audible even through the foot of stone.

"_Inti! We are getting out of here! We are escaping, right now. Mom and Vitani and Damu have come and we finally getting out of this place! We are leaving! You just need to help us move this stone! Come on!" She said._

A hundred different emotions washed through Inti. Relief. Joy. Jubilation. Excitement. A hundred different feelings. This changed everything. His mind could scarce contain it. _Freedom? _From this place? Free to breath clean air, and bask in rich, pure sunlight! Free to drink pure water, free to run and hunt fresh meat, not scavenge for carrion, and if he were to fight others, it would be because it was the right thing, not because a monster bade him.

And in the heart of the Oracle. A half forgotten memory stirred. Freedom… Sunlight… _Other lions…_

They raged within her life a tempest. Inti turned to her.

"You hear that! They are here! We are getting out of here!" And he pushed himself against the rock, with every ounce of strength.

The Oracle stared at him.

"What are you waiting for? Help me with this!" Inti begged her. The Oracle stiffened.

"Can't come with you…" She said. Inti stared at her.

"What do you mean? Why can't you?" He asked her, in confusion. What nonsense was this?

"She said… She said Vitani was _here." _She said, for the first time, genuine fear was heard in her voice. She shook her head.

"I Can't face her. I won't. Never…" She said. Inti stared at her.

"Why not? She won't hurt you. She's ruthless – and not one you want to annoy, but she wouldn't hurt you. You have much more to fear staying here. If the Shai'tan find that we have escaped and find you still here, they _will _kill you." Inti said, unable to say why he knew that for such certainty. Even so, he knew it. To his surprise she stood there resolutely.

"Maybe it's time. I am weary of life – and I would face a hundred thousand deaths at the claws of seventy Shai'tan, then even see Vitani again. I can't and I won't and you will not convince me otherwise." She said.

"_Inti! Hurry up! What's taking so long in there?" She asked him. _Inti stared at the Oracle in disbelief.

"We can't move that rock without you!" He begged her. The Oracle looked nervous.

"If I help you escape… Promise me one thing. Do not tell anyone of me. If they ask, you say the Oracle died weeks ago – or that you never met me. You can't tell her I am alive. She's smart. She'll figure it out. Don't tell her anything I told you, or anything the Shai'tan said about me, about my mate or about my previous life! Nothing! Nothing that she could use…" She said. Inti nodded, not understanding, but agreeing nevertheless.

"Fine." he said. Then the Oracle joined with them, pushing against the rock.

Zira had once claimed it would take at least three lionesses to move that rock – but she was ever the pessimist. The two lionesses had done scarce else but fight and endure for two years, and that meant that they were strong. Stronger perhaps than any other breed of lioness in Africa. And they were joined by _three _cubs of similar treatment.

Slowly, but surely. The Boulder began to move. Inch by inch and millimeter by millimeter, straining their muscles and every fiber of their strength that left them panting and wheezing. They moved the boulder. Six inches. A foot. Twenty inches. Two whole feet.

Then Inti emerged from the cave. And the Oracle slinked back into the darkness; the red glow of her eyes the only indication of her presence, before they too, winked out.

Inti stared at his mother, who beheld her son. Bruised, tortured and dripping in sweat and blood, and his eyes welling up as he saw his mother for the first time in months.

"Mom…" He whispered, as she let out a cry and pulled him close to her, embracing him, holing him tightly before her. Sara joined her brother – terrified up until that very moment that they had lost him – and Koron surveyed them with a unique mixture of compassion, envy, delight and contempt.

"Ahem. Sorry to spoil this reunion." He said – for once actually sounding sincere.

"But we have… seconds left." Koron reminded them.

"Until what?" Inti asked.

Suddenly there was a mighty crash and a section of rubble exploded, as a Wilddog came crashing through the wall. The whole palace shook.

"Until that! Koron shouted, as a second Wilddog came through, before being followed by Damu. Damu was flung through the air, and crashed against the stone with a crack. She struggled to her feet, but was swaying, and Almasi rushed to her friend's side, supporting her as she nearly fell to the ground.

"Almasi… Run!" She said.

Then the sounds of fighting reached them. Through the hole in the stonework made by the Wilddogs, they could dimly make out the shapes of two figures fighting.

Vitani… and Rish'ut.

The Wilddog circled around her cautiously. Vitani – well aware of the former's strength and power, did not look eager to engage in him in combat – but her eyes were fixed upon Rish'ut.

A Wilddog leapt at the on looking lions, but Almasi swiped it out of air. Koron looked at the duels in shock.

"Koron! Help Inti!" Sara called to Koron. Inti was struggling to release his rear leg – which had been trapped by fallen stone. Koron looked from Inti to Rish'ut. Then he turned and fled.

He ran from the scene, down the twisting and turning tunnels. Sara cursed, and ran to Inti aid, at once drawing the sight of two other Wilddogs – though fortunately, Damu and Almasi were able to fend them off, whilst Sara freed her brother. The two cubs looked around. Rish'ut stared at Vitani.

* * *

"**I know you… We fought at Priderock… And you fled again at the Great River – I watched you fall into the churning waters… Yet here you live… At last… Tell me where the Prince is – and I shall spare your own miserable life."** Rish'ut said. Vitani spat.

"Do you think I would buy my own life with the life of a child? Try not to judge people by your own standards, Rish'ut. Most people lack your amputated conscience." She said. Rish'ut growled.

"**Then I shall extract the knowledge from you!"** And with that he leapt at the smaller lioness.

"No!" Almasi cried out, and joined her pridesister. Damu glanced at the cubs. She should take them and leave. She cursed.

"Not this time!" She roared, and she two dived into the fray.

Rish'ut's eyes widened as he realized he was fighting not one but three lionesses. He cursed, and turned to one of the few conscious Wilddogs.

"**Don't just stand there! Run and get Mortread and the rest of the Pack! Now!"** He ordered. It disappeared through the tunnels, and Rish'ut continued his own fight.

If Vitani thought her fight with Sekmet could have prepared her for this duel, she was sadly mistake. Rish'ut fought with cold skill – not a trace of rage or emotion – though his face conveyed enough hatred to boil water, his fighting remained as calm as a pool of glass, and his claws cut and sliced with hardened, calculated precision. Damu cried out and narrowly avoided being cut to ribbons by his hacking claws. Vitani swiped at his jaw, and bit savagely on his neck, and though he stiffened as pain purged through his body like fire, he only fought the harder. Almasi was thrown of him, and he seized Vitani by the throat, throwing her against the stone of the wall, bashing her head against the side of the save, stunning her.

Damu sliced at his flank, but he nimbly dodged, and she screeched to a halt to avoid colliding with Almasi. Although at first they had encircled him, Rish'ut had now maneuvered behind all three – and their advantage substantially negated. Rish'ut eyed them suspiciously.

He was no fool. Fighting all three was risky. So he fought defensively, patiently waiting for Mortread to arrive with reinforcements. Then they would crumble. Vitani made the same calculation, and backed away, her companions breaking off and following.

"We don't have time for this. Run!" And with that they fled Golgorath, Rish'ut giving chase. The cubs were too big for either to fit in Almasi' mouth, but somehow they managed to keep pace with their seniors, as the five ran for all their worth down the tunnel.

"Where's Koron?" Almasi called, but Damu answered.

"He's long gone – he's smarter than he looks, he didn't stick around." She said, bitterly. They fled down the narrow twisting tunnels, deeper and deeper into the bowels of Golgorath, and Rish'ut – thinking they had made a mistake began to grin happily. Then he leapt forward, closing the gap between himself and Almasi in less than a second. He clawed into Almasi's back, and she stumbled to the ground with a loud crash. The other lionesses stopped and turned back, as Almasi struggled to her feet. As the Shai'tan clawed her again, and she screamed in pain.

"MOM!" Inti screamed. As Almasi stumbled, a second roar joined Rish'ut's, as Mortread finally arrived. And with him a full pack of Wilddogs.

"_I am going to die here… In front of my children…" Almasi noted with sadness._

Then Vitani landed in front of Rish'ut, and clawed at his eyes. But suddenly, Mortread launched himself at her, his slashes throwing her to the side.

"**GOT'CHA!"** Rish'ut howled, as he anticipated her stroke, and knocked her out of the air and onto the ground with a noise like thunder, and she was sure she felt ribs crack. Her breathing became heavy and painful. She landed on her back, even as Almasi crawled to her feet, and Rish'ut pressed a paw over Vitani's chest, his claws digging deep and drawing blood, preventing her from rising.

"**Now you die, She-Lion!"** He shouted, as he raised a clawed paw, to end the life of the greatest thorn in his side since the conquest of the Pridelands. The surrounding Wilddogs backed them up, and suddenly, the five lions felt at the disadvantage. Inti felt his paws go cold as something wet washed over them – an underground river of some kind. Then a loud roar echoed through the tunnels.

"DON'T YOU _TOUCH _MY DAUGHTER!" The Oracle screamed.

Vitani let out a gasp.

"_YOU_!?" She exclaimed.

Inti grinned. She had come after all.

Then the fighting restarted in earnest, and all questions and conundrums would have to wait.

Rish'ut only had time to register brief surprise before Zira crashed into his side, tearing gaping wounds into his side. Mortread barked an order, and the Wilddogs advanced, and Almasi and Damu instantly had their paws full as they backed away through the tunnels, fighting as they did. Intidodged a Wilddog, and clawed upwards, at the Wilddog. He wrestled with it, as Sara Pulled it by the neck off, Inti. It struggled as its neck was exposed, as Inti bit forwards, ending its miserable life. Zira and Vitani fought with Rish'ut – and Inti was suddenly struck at how synchronized their fighting was. Aiming for eyes. Ducking and striking low, then aggressively swiping with enough force to break his jaw. They were like sisters. The Oracle was old, and injured – maimed and covered in scares. But Marsade's healing, though leaving her disfigured, had obviously kept her in fighting shape, because she whirled again, and ran two claws across his face, causing him to cry out and stumble backwards as blood spilled into his eyes. Then suddenly Mortread was there, and Zira and Vitani edged backwards.

Vitani still looked as though she had seen a ghost.

"_How can you be here?" _Vitani whispered. The darkness should have made it impossible to be certain – but she would recognize that figure anywhere, even through the scars and savageries which glinted and flashed in the starlight.

"_Is this some kind of nightmare? First Bane and now this?!" _But before she could ask any more questions, Mortread had stepped forward, holding up a clawed hand to quieting the clamor of the Wilddogs.

"**Enough. You can't possibly win fight. Surrender **_**now**_** and you will be spared your lives."** He said. Rish'ut glared at him.

"**I never said that."**

"**Oh, Shut up Rish'ut! Its time someone cleaned up the mess you and Sekmet started."** Mortread said. Vitani spat.

"What makes you think we can trust you?" Vitani said. "I'd rather die than surrender to you." He said. Mortread hesitated.

"**The cubs mean nothing to us. Surrender yourselves, and one lioness can go free with the cubs. They are not the Crown Prince, they are no threat to us. Surrender and we will spare them." **He said. At this Rish'ut roared.

"**They can keep the girl, but I want the boy**_** dead**_**." **He said. Mortread sighed.

"**For the love of – Fine. Very well, if you surrender now, then **_**two**_** of you can leave unharmed. That's better than you all dying needlessly."** He said. Rish'ut growled again.

"**Why are we even debating this? We should kill them! Kill them all!"** He roared, and took another step forward. Rish'ut's patience had finally worn thin.

"**Don't one of you move." **He ordered the Wilddogs, who looked from one Shai'tan to the other. Which were they supposed to obey in this situation? On one paw, Rish'ut was more senior of the Shai'tan. On the other, Mortread's tactics seemed to have less fatal side effects. Presently, they were leaning towards the latter.

"**Spineless **_**dogs**_**!"**

Rish'ut gave a cry and launched himself Vitani, but suddenly, Zira was there, blocking the blow. She span, and struck at Rish'ut once more, but this time, Rish'ut cleaved into her. He parried her blows with a single paw, and struck a crippling blow at her far leg, which shattered, then struck a second time, upper cutting her jaw, dragging great scythe like blades across her neck as she did. Zira stumbled and coughed as blood filled her mouth. Her vision blurred and she swayed for a moment. Pain ran through her, but she was glad to it – the stimulus kept her conscious. She growled, spitting out blood as she did, and attack once more, and this time was joined by her daughter, Almasi and Damu.

Between the four of them, they forced Rish'ut back. Mortread jumped to his comrade's aid, and struck first at Damu, then Vitani in quick succession, causing them to fall back, lest they take serious wounds, but Almasi dodged and returned in kind. Mortread endured the blows with the stoicism of a mountain, her claws raking into his flesh and spilling blood, but in doing so, she over extended herself, and Mortread seized her by the throat with a powerful bite.

"Mother!" Sara shouted in desperation, and nearly leapt at Mortread herself, but Almasi struggled, and bucked Mortread, slamming her rear legs into his stomach, winding him and forcing him to the ground.

They seemed deadlocked, for now – but it was clear that the lionesses were tiring. the Shai'tan, as ever, seemed unstoppable. They were fortunate that both Rish'ut and Mortread were among the most conservative and cautious of the Shai'tan. Were it Sekmet or Amen they were fighting, one or more of them would surely have fallen by this point. Damn it. There was not enough of them.

"**Vitani, are you so quick to break your oath? You promised to leave me and mine in peace if I allowed you passage… let you have lead the Shai'tan to my den…" **A voice echoed. The voice of Khnum.

The River Lord rose from the water. Mortread and Rish'ut both backed away cautiously. The River Lord was not a force they were eager to test themselves against. The River Lord surveyed them all with arrogant contempt. He was above the warm-blooded. All of them were like insects.

"I broke no promise – they pursued us as we ran, we didn't –"

"_**Silence! I care not for your reasons or your excuses. Your end will come in time Vitani – but I will suffer no filth in my lands! No Lion, No Shai'tan. I do not care about your pathetic little war… I only wish to be left to my Waters, to have my own sovereignty respected. All of you will leave, or I shall destroy you all…" **_He bellowed. Zira stared at the creature in a rare display of fear. In her own mind, she relived events from long ago… Events which claimed the lives of friends, and left the cubs she had cared for orphaned.

"All this time… _there was one of them beneath my own den!?" _She exclaimed in fear… her voice dripping in hatred, unbridled and unhidden. Pure rage. Then, whether she leapt at Khnum, or at Rish'ut, it was not clear, but Rish'ut, seeing her leap towards him, flinched, and struck again for the third time. This time, the blow, coupled with injuries sustained when positioning herself between the Shai'tan and her daughter, was enough to send her falling to the ground, where from she did not rise.

"_**River Lord… Go back to your waters – this does not concern you."**_ Mortread said. Khnum writhed.

"I think not… Shai'tan…" And with that, Khnum launched himself against Mortread. The Tiger, ducked, and so began the greatest clash of warriors since the fall of Pride Rock. The Wilddogs scattered in panic, only Rish'ut maintained his sensibilities. Vitani watched the chaos.

"Time to leave…" Vitani muttered and, taking her companions, turned and fled. With The River Lord between them and the Shai'tan, it was the perfect opportunity to run and survive. Still her eyes went to the body of the fallen lioness. She had to know. She had to be certain. Was it really her? Was it possible? But she had died!

"_Vitani…" _Zira gasped, from where she lay.

And Vitani knew for a certainty… that this was indeed her mother. The mother she had cursed and despised, the mother she had hated and feared. And also the mother she had loved wept for.

"Spirits damn me…" She muttered. Then she rushed forward. She needed answers – and unlike some she could mention, she could not attain them from a dead body. She ran, ducking under the manic duel between Mortread and Khnum. Then she seized her mother by the limb, placing herself under the broken leg, and half dragged, half lead her away from the chaos.

"Vitani… You're alive…" She said, sound strange. Vitani spared a glance. But it conjured up to many emotions, to many questions. She forced them away for now. She would cope with the madness of her mother's resurrection when they were not being chased by a murderous killer. At least – that was if she could cope. Right now her head was spinning and world simply refused to make sense.

Behind them, Rish'ut roared in anger, seeing his Oracle, prisoners, and the aunt of his greatest quarry escaping. He became enraged.

"**NOOOO!**" He bellowed. **"**_**You will not escape!" **_He cried. Then he jumped. He soared over the heads of the Wilddogs, Mortread, and Khnum, and landed with a crash directly behind them.

"Run!" Vitani shouted, and they ran, leaving the River Lord and the Shai'tan behind them as they ran through the maze of passageways, desperately hoping to get to the exit. But Zira slowed her down. Rish'ut began to gain on them.

"Leave me…" Zira whispered. Vitani gritted her teeth. That was the logical solution. It was the only way to ensure their survival. What did she owe Zira anyway? She had believed her dead for years! Of course she had just saved her life. Kings damn it… Vitani dropped Zira. Even if they fled, Rish'ut would still catch up at this rate – the only way any of the others would survive was if she stayed behind to fight off the

"_**I have you!" **_Rish'ut bellowed.

Then a great grey thing slammed into the side of Rish'ut. Rish'ut stumbled, a paw clasped to his side. When he pulled it away, it glistened scarlet, blood leaked from his side. The grey thing slammed into him a second time, and Rish'ut fell to the side, slipping in and out of consciousness.

"What… How…" He managed to muttered, before collapsing. Zira, Vitani, Inti and Sara stared up at the grey thing in shock… Straight into the eyes of Koron – who sat astride Gharath, the great Rhinoceros kept in the pit.

"Quickly!" Koron shouted, and with a cry, a dozen other animals leapt over the rocks, slashing into the remaining Wilddogs with a fury never before seen. Mortread watched in disbelief as his forces deserted, unable to detach himself from his deadlocked duel with the River Lord.

"Koron?!" Sara asked in surprise. Koron flashed a grin.

"Come on, you didn't think I'd just leg it at the nearest opportunity, did you? Not still owing Inti a life debt?" He asked, grinning, showing a wide array of sharp pointed teeth.

"INTI!" Another voice shouted. Karina – the jaguar cub, and Ras and Rei, the Panther's with them, along with a dozen of the other fighters whom Inti recognized. They were the ones who had cooperated with Inti – and seemingly also the ones who had suffered the most of Rish'ut's reprisals. Somehow, Koron had found them, unguarded with most of the Wilddogs attacking the lionesses, and freed them from their cells. And now they had wounded a Shai'tan and spilled out across the tunnels, thundering straight for the others. The Lionesses watched in shock.

"Inti – were you planning on escaping without us?" Rei asked sharply. Inti shook his head.

"Uh, no! Never crossed my mind!" He said. Which was fair enough – if Inti had known what was going on, or been involved in the planning of the escape, then he would have made some attempt at rescuing his fellow slaves, but in fairness, being followed and assaulted by a Shai'tan did not make ideal conditions for the planning of such a dangerous task. Rei slapped him on the back.

"Correct answer." He said. Almasi stared at Koron.

"Forget everything I said. I like him." She said to Sara. Vitani paused in the act of helping Zira onto the Rhino's back. The last of the Wilddogs were routed now, and they had passed so far through the tunnels now that even the sounds of Mortread's battle with Khnum, was now the faintest of whispers.

"I take it back. He is nothing like Nuka." She said. Koron glanced at her.

"I have no idea who that is. However – let's not hang about. The Crocodile was doing pretty well against the Shai'tan, and I don't want to stick around to see who wins!" Koron said, then strode out in front of them.

Almasi watched the group. Somehow, they had entered the tower with three lionesses, and had left with four lionesses, three cubs, and a good dozen other animals, all of which

After running nonstop for a good five minutes, they could make out ahead of them the exit of the tunnels. Koron ran even faster for the last few meters, and his sister and Koron joined him.

They stopped at the entrance. Ahead of them the tip of sun had began its ascent over the horizon. Dawn had arrived. The air was fresh and clean – though the dust of outlands still hung in the air, it was pure and sweet to the three cubs, deprived of such basic necessities, and it was the sweetest of milk. The gold of the dawn spread across the Outlands.

At long last, they were free and escaped from Golgorath.

* * *

_A good while later._

* * *

"They'll have trouble tracking us over this distance. Given the chaos we created, we should be relatively safe for now…" Damu said. The huge group of animals came to a halt. Vitani sighed. Now that was over, she turned, to what was potentially a more difficult task.

"Now… I want to know who each and every one of these animals are Inti, then I want to know their intentions and decide what we are going to do next. But before any of that, I want to know who the hell that is on that Rhino's back… And how in the name of every great spirit in this universe, she came to be in Golgorath." Vitani said. Inti shuffled, remembering his promise.

"She's… She's the Oracle. She did mention that she knew you… But she seemed scared of you…" He said quietly. Vitani growled.

"I should say! _She _is no Oracle in these lands… Here she has another name – a name no amount of scarring and injury can conceal." She said, pointing a claw at the unconscious lioness on Gharath's back.

The other animals looked in confusion, and curiosity, the adrenaline of the last night's hours, finally sapping their strength.

"Why? Who is she?" Sara asked. Vitani ground her teeth.

"She…" Vitani began, but before she could finish, the lionesses eyes opened, contracted in pain from a dozen injuries.

"You don't need to say it Vitani… Ah… It feels good to be home at long last… even if it is just to die in it." She let out a sigh.

"Who are you?" Inti asked her. The Oracle sighed.

"My Name is Zira." She said.

* * *

**AN:**

**Well, what do you think? Please, leave a comment – even if you don't normally, I would love to hear your views.**

**How did you like the fighting? Either it had the effect I hoping for (Starting small, and then getting bigger and bigger with each section, coming together like a crescendo – build and building for the climactic final sequence… Or it felt like a Scooby doo episode, which each "AND THEN! AND ****_THEN_**** AND ****_THEN_****!".**

**Koron's seeming betrayal then reappearance, I decided was essential for the development of the characters, and to get them all in one place, but even writing it, it felt a little too convenient, a little too contrived… Please tell me if it felt fluid and natural, or if you found it jarring. I don't want to make the same mistake.**

**Zira's injuries are pretty bad – but not enough to kill her outright… She's a tough lioness. On the other hand… she is pretty much defenseless, and Vitani might not take kindly to her presence… She is the one Zira should be worried about…**

**I hope the former. There is a lot to review… The Oracle Scenes, the Escape, the Fights, and the Rescue – so please review each "act" separately. :D**

* * *

**Haradion**


	8. Chapter 7 - Ancient Exiles

"**Morning all. Here is Chapter 7. Now this was Spellchecked by my brother as a favour, so if there are any _terrible mistakes _be sure to blame him in the reviews. Aren't I nice? Anyway, this will see the appearance of an old friend, and a new one - though which is which will not necessarily be clear until the end... **

Sandydragon: So glad you enjoyed it! I was worried the buildup was beginning to sound idiotic, so an am glad you enjoyed it. The other fighters I think were rather grateful, not just that they didn't have to fight, but also that Inti gave them the opportunity to work against the Shai'tan, in genuine, if small ways. By fixing the fights, he put them back in control of their own destinies, and since the pits were designed to break the will and spirits of the creatures, that was important to them. Of course, now they lack that unifying cause, things might start to get a little complicated. A King or ruler might be able to bring them together… but of course, Kiava isn't there.

Lord of Beef Dip: *MEGA REVIEW ALERT* Thank you for the detail you put in into this review! Its always great to hear what you guys think, and so much nicer to hear more than a few words. I could tell you put effort into this, and that you really enjoyed the chapter- so thank you very much. Zira is an interesting character. She's not quite a villain any more, and she will always have her own agenda – but sometimes that agenda happens to be the right thing for a change. You are right that not everything is right with her – but its not quite MPD. Its closer Post Traumatic Stress induced moodswings and anxiety attacks. But not being a medical practitioner, I couldn't really tell you… I feel sorry for her though. She's messed up her life, and she knows it – she's not invigorated with the idea of fixing it either. She's not a hero, or a lost soul looking for redemption. She's just a normal person. A Normal person who also happens to be a sociopath, which is interesting.

Zira's injured – but don't worry, she's not that easy to kill. She survived a river plunge that broke her spine in the subsequent rapids. She can handle a few war wounds. Of course, should Vitani decide to finish the job, she's not immune to say, decapitations. Or disembowelments – both of Which, Vitani is capable of doing (ironically, thanks to Zira).

As for Mortread… Don't mistake Pragmatism for mercy. He does have a sense of Justice – but he also has the same superiority complex verging on xenophobia that all of the Shai'tan posses. He certainly wouldn't have offered any a chance to escape if Kiava was the one fleeing. You are correct though that his lack of… rage… will and has in the past, brought him into conflict with the rest of the Shai'tan… but the real stinker will be something quite a bit more personal…

Author: I am glad you enjoyed it. Sorry you are not feeling well! Hopefully this will cheer you up.

**Cheers: Haradion"**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Ancient Exiles**

* * *

The Jungle surrounding them was becoming increasingly dreary to Kaiva. It all looked the same. Earlier, it had seemed vibrant with life and bursting with energy. Flowers and blossoms of every colour of the rainbow, crystal clear pools of water and stream littered the place. Now it just seemed dark, dismal, depressing even. The woodland colors made Kiava feel increasingly out of place, the dark gold of his pelt making him stick out like a sore thumb. Fortunately, there was enough cover with the foliage, that hunting was challenging, but not impossible. Proof of this lay before him, and he and Zuri chewed from the flank of the animal he had killed. Zuri swallowed and turned to him.

"So…" She said. "You want to just do what these spirits say you should?" She asked him. Kiava nodded.

"They seem to know what they are on about… they implied that that Twilight world, or whatever it was, existed somewhere between life and death, and that they can exist there for a short while. They can't interfere though." He said. Zuri sighed.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"I was just thinking… I mean, doesn't it seem odd to you? Speaking to dead kings? I know Simba saw a vision of his father when he was in exile – at least that was what Danyal always said – but I thought it was supposed to be some very rare occurrence? I mean… Spirits don't just appear on a whim, do they? If they did, wouldn't things be a bit different?" She asked. Kiava paused.

"How so?" He asked. Zuri's brow furrowed as she thought carefully.

"We… Why don't they just _speak _to us? What about my grandparents? What about your parents? Isn't it a bit odd that they don't speak to us more often?" She asked. Kiava nodded.

"I thought so myself… Apparently there were rules in place." He said. Zuri's eyes narrowed.

"Say's who?" She asked. Kiava shrugged.

"They didn't say." He admitted. She sighed again.

"That's what I hate. Not knowing what we are doing or why. Couldn't they have told us something a little more useful? Like _who _is at this Valon's Brook of yours, why we need to see them? I can't believe that spend weeks running from a demon Wilddog, then, when it finally disappears, we can't go home to our families, but have to go somewhere _else._" She said. Kiava began to frown.

"It's certainly a little… disconcerting." he said. Zuri looked at him. "Dis-what?" She asked.

"Disconcerting. Unusual." He said. She blinked at him.

"When did you start using such long words?" She asked him. He shrugged.

"It seemed appropriate." He said. She shook her head.

"There's something different about you, Kiava. Something strange. Ever since you vanished, and reappeared, all you think about doing is getting to this place." She said. Again Kiava shrugged.

"I just think we should go there… The spirits said we should go to Valon's brook, and that if we did, then we will find someone who can help us… I'm tired of running, Zuri. I want to fight back – to push the Shai'tan out of _my _Kingdom." He said. Zuri paused.

"Say that again?"

"Say what?"

"You just said _my _kingdom." She pointed out. Kiava looked offended.

"Well it is! _Technically_." He said. Zuri grinned.

"I know. It's just nice to hear you admit it. There was a time when you wanted nothing more than to get out of the Pridelands… Now you don't just want to survive. You want to take back the Pridelands… What changed your mind?" She asked him. Kiava thought for a moment.

"If I run from this… then I won't be stopping the Shai'tan. They'll stay here, and they will keep crushing this land, keep hurting the people in it, keep twisting the circle of life around until it snaps. Danyal told us about the legend of Scar, and I don't want to be responsible for a second such rule. I can help stop this… I don't know how yet – I am hoping this person at Valon's Brook can tell me – but I have to at least try…" He said. Sara opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by the arrival of Ookai, who had returned from their own lunch. He cast a dark look at the bleeding remains of their meat. Ookai ate insects, but that was the limit of his carnivorous nature. He preferred fruit and especially nuts. Blood gave him a stomach ache.

"You two ready to leave?" He asked them. The two lion cubs nodded and stood up. As Kiava did he pushed some twigs and leaves out of his mane, and was surprised at what he saw.

"Huh? Hey, Zuri you seen this?" He asked. Ookai looked.

"Its just some fluff." he said. Kiava shook his head.

"Its not just _fluff _Ookai – it's my mane. It's starting to fill out…" He said. Ookai shook his head.

"Yikes. Puberty. I thought that was your mane." He pointed to Kiava's black tuft. Zuri burst out laughing.

"That's just his tuft, Ookai. Even some Lionesses get it, that's not his mane… Though your right it is starting to fill out." Ookai looked offended.

"Hey do I look like an Expert on lions? I knew that tuft was small for a mane, but I didn't want to say anything, you might get offended! I thought he might be one of those maneless lions…" He said. Kiava stared at him flatly.

"You mean there are lions who don't have manes? Boy Lions?" he said. Ookai nodded.

"I've traveled far and wide… there are plenty of stranger things." He said. Zuri laughed.

"Hear that, Kiava? This might be all your getting – don't get too excited just yet!" She said, chuckeling. Kiava frowned in annoyance.

"Stop it! My mane will be magnificent when its grown." He said proudly. Then hesitated. "How common is this manelessness-thingy?" He asked, nervously. Zuri collapsed into a fit of giggles. Ookai grinned.

"Oh, I wouldn't be too pleased Zuri – I have also seen lionesses which grow manes! It's fairly rare… But you could still manage it… That's not a fleck of dark brown on your chin is it?" He asked. Zuri paled.

"What!? Where? I can't grew a mane! That's disgusting!" She exclaimed, and began to almost claw at her face as the two other males fell about laughing. She narrowed her eyes at them.

"_Boys_… Useless!" She said, and stalked away haughtily.

"What makes him think I'd give a mango about his mane anyway?" She muttered to herself, annoyed she had been wound up so easily. Why was she even still here? There was no demonic canine after them, she had no reason to stay. She was being childish, she knew, but it infuriated her, how Kiava could swing from this new serious, almost regal, version of him, to this childish, infantile, bratty cub in a matter of seconds. This was why lionesses never let the males do anything important. Her mother had once claimed they existed solely to clean the den and make cubs – whatever that meant. It was a long time ago – before the fall of Pride Rock even. Sure, Kiava was good for a joke every now and then – but not when the joke was on her!

"Hey!" Kiava shouted. Zuri stopped.

"What?" She asked. Kiava slowed down, and walked alongside her.

"Did I say something wrong? We were only messing around… It seemed fair enough after the maneless jibe." He said. Zuri stopped. She had forgotten completely that moments before he had been making fun of her, she had been making fun of him. She groaned inwardly. Outwardly she smiled.

"Of course not. I just thought we were trying to get to this Valon's Brook place as soon as we could…" She lied. Kiava looked at her, and then shrugged again.

"Alright. Just, don't run off like that again. There might still be tra–" No sooner had he begun to say the word "trap" then the ground began to give way beneath them. They both gave an identical cry of alarm, before they began to fall. Kiava shouted, and tried to grab the side of Pit as he fell, his claws digging into the soft earth as his weight pulled him down. Zuri tried to take the side the pit, but her own arms were but an inch shorter than Kiava's, and with a creak, the earth gave way beneath her paws. She shouted again as she fell.

But then she halted. Kiava had managed to reach down with his left paw, whilst holding himself at the edge of the pit with his right. It was not a natural position to be in, and every muscle strained and burnt in protest at being abused in such a way. Zuri glanced down, and saw that, as before the pit, was spiked with branches carved into spears. Kiava didn't say a word. His entire being was concentrated on holding the two of them at the side of the pit. To stop them from falling – yet again onto potentially deadly spikes. His eyes were screwed shut and his breath was short and fast. Sweat trickled down his legs…

"Kiava!" She shouted up in alarm.

"Don't let go! Just hang on!" Kiava managed to gasp through gritted teeth. But even as he spoke, his paws began to slide down the edge of the of the pit, dust and earth crumbling away.

_Damn…_

_He managed to think._

Then, all of a sudden, Bruce was there. The great silver-backed gorilla, staying close to the edge of the pit, leaned down and picked up Zuri with one great hand by the scruff of her neck, and Kiava sighed with relief. He didn't have the strength to pull himself up, and after a moment, Bruce lifted him out of the hole as well. He stared up at this primate friends thankfully.

"Thanks…" He said. Bruce smiled. Ookai scowled.

"You two need to watch where you are going! We already knew these traps were here, your supposed to be at the top of the food chain!" He said, looking down the pit and shuddering. Kiava nodded.

Zuri gave a nervous laugh.

"Wow… Thanks Kiava… That could have been nasty." She said. Kiava smiled.

"Don't mention it." He took a closer look at the pit.

"Whoever is building these traps, is going to have a very nasty surprise… Because when I find whoever is doing this, I am going to take one of those stakes, and ram it up whoever built it's –"

"Kiava. Calm down… Were all okay, remember?" Zuri told him. Kiava shook himself. He was still angry however. Twice now, this cowardly presence, whoever he or she was, had nearly killed either him or his friends. It was beginning to get on his nerves.

"_The Traps were my fault unfortunately… And they were never intended to be triggered by anyone other than those they were planted for… Which doesn't include you. So whoever you, _get out of my Jungle!" A voice came. The four travelers, froze, and turned around. Who was it? A Shai'tan? A Wilddog? Someone else?

They turned, and saw… A Meerkat?

A grizzled old Meerkat glared at them. He was short-ish, for a meerkat, and glazed up at them with a angry, intense eyes. He sported on his head, a grey tuft of hair, which was streaked by a few old flecks of red, and his sand yellow, fur was streaked with scars and old wounds. Kiava stared.

"You?" He asked in surprise. "You set those pitfalls?" He asked. The meerkat nodded.

"Why the surprise? What else to you know who can dig in such a way? I tunnel down, around to specific location, the hallow out the surrounding area, without disturbing the top few inches of the pit… Its basically a cavern, on a meerkat scale… What, you thought a Shai'tan had dug that pit? With those paws? Please… I was terrible at digging stable tunnels, but pits, specifically _designed _to collapse at the slightest pressure? That's easy…" He said. Then pointed a figure straight at Kiava.

"Which doesn't explain who _you_ are or what _you _are doing in my Jungle, hmm? What to explain that to me?" He asked. Kiava stared. Zuri cleared her throat.

"Please, excuse my friend, Mr Meerkat. We're… just not used to being spoken to by Meerkats in such a… direct manner." She explained. She nudged Kiava who once more shook himself.

"Sorry. You just aren't your average meerkat. Who are you?" Kiava asked. The Meerkat folded his arms.

"My name is Buzz, thank you very much. And who, are you? Lions, I can see… But in the company of a Gorila, and Monkey, crashing through a jungle – hardly your natural habitat – and falling into perfectly well made traps? You have some explaining to do." He said.

The Lions didn't know what to make of it. This was clearly not your average Meerkat. Meerkats, were as a whole, cowardly, nervous, agitated and it had to be said, weak species at pretty much the lowest end of the food chain. They were snacks for most form of carnivore, and given the Shai'tan's lackeys hunting laws for every species of animals but those that served them, meant that the Wilddogs had almost unrestricted access to their favorite meal. Hyenas too – though they had been practically absent for most of the last couple of years. And that was the other thing. Meerkats did not live in Jungles, with one notable exception. This Meerkat was blunt – rude even – invasive, aggressive, and generally un-meerkat. It was startling to say the least. Kiava paused, wondering what to tell the meerkat. He didn't seem like a Shai'tan spy, but at the same time, he was hardly going to tell him the truth.

_Oh, sorry, just passing through, we are on our way to an abandoned part of the jungle to find an ally – name unknown – because some of the dead kings in my head told me it was a good idea. Don't mind us. Oh, and incidentally, I am the missing heir to the throne, and this is my best friend, and a conartist, and _his _best friend. They are helping me out because I saved their_ _behinds from a delinquent leopard and a homicidal undead Wilddog. Just another normal day._

No. Somehow he didn't think the meerkat would believe him. So… instead he just said:

"We're just passing through. Not sticking around – but we've been delayed by two of your traps so far." He said. The meerkat frowned.

"Damn. Two? Those take weeks to set up properly…" He jumped down from the log and paced over towards him.

"What's your name, kid? Its not every day a Lion walks through this jungle." he said. Kiava paused.

"Kiava. My Name is Kiava. This is Zuri, Ookai, and Bruce." He said. Kiava glanced at the three of them. Bruce waved. He turned back to Kiava.

"Kiava… That's not a common name… Where is your Pride, Kiava? Your parents?" He asked. Kiava's eyes narrowed.

"My parents are dead, and my Pride is scattered. I am from the Pridelands - things aren't going so well there at the moment, believe it or not." He said icily. The Meerkat nodded.

"I suspected as much… Kiava from the Pridelands. You'll have to excuse me, but we don't host royalty much around here." He said as he turned around and began to walk away. Kiava's eyes widened, and Ookai leapt onto Bruce shoulder. Zuri crouched and began to growl.

"What do you mean Royalty?" Kiava asked, quietly unsheathing his claws.

"I mean Royalty; as in descended from the Royal family – presently wanted by the Shai'tan, hence why you and your friends reacted so violently and why you are preparing to defend yourself right now. You are wondering if I am working for the Shai'tan, in which case you need to kill me, or if I might be a friend who can help you out. You can drop the act – I don't have the time or the patience to deal with that." He said, without looking back at him.

Kiava growled.

"Are you working for the Shai'tan?" He asked cautiously. The Meerkat sighed.

"Do you think I'd just tell you if I was? As it happens, no, who do you think the traps were for? Butterflies?" He asked scornfully. Kiava began to growl at the meerkat.

"Whose side are you on then?" He asked. The Meerkat shrugged, still pacing away.

"Side? I am not on anyone's side. I just want to kill as many Shai'tan as I can before I die… You being here might make that simpler… On the other hand, I don't want the Shai'tan coming here in force… They'll get wind of you passing through here in a few weeks or months at any rate. When they do, they'll find some nasty surprises for them…" He said.

"So where are you going, Kiava? Trying to make a break for it, and get out of the Pridelands? I'll admit, I am very surprised you have made it this far… I assumed you had been killed along with every other member of your Pride a long, long time ago… So where are you heading, through this jungle?" He asked. Kiava growled again, now not sure if he trusted this Meerkat at all.

"I'll keep that to myself." He said sharply. The Meerkat grinned.

"Very wise. But I would rather know, where, just to be safe." He said.

Kiava began to growl.

"I don't think so…" He said. The Meerkat winced.

"I wouldn't threaten me, Prince. There is more to me then you can see, as my pitfalls should have proven… I still have a few friends in high places…" He said. Kiava growled again.

"Or what? Your arrogance is beginning to bug me, and you've already nearly got me and my friends killed twice now. I don't need to explain where I am going or why to you – and I think it would be best if you got out of our way." He said.

He growled again.

And then a roar penetrated the entire Jungle. It was loud – far louder than anything Kiava could have produced.

"Ah… You may remember I mentioned friends in high places? Please welcome, _the Lioness of Valon's Brook._" He said, as a fully grown lioness jumped through the foliage and into the clearing. Zuri and Kiava instantly moved closer together, and Ookai shrieked with terror as she appeared, growling. He circled them once, and Kiava recoiled.

She was an ancient lioness, very old. Her fur might once have been a pale gold, but now it was practically grey. Her eyes were a deep Sapphire blue and they blazed with an intensity undimmed by age, though her teeth were old and yellow. Still sharp, nevertheless. Kiava whirled around.

"Did you say this was Valon's Brook?" he asked in confusion. The lioness growled softly.

"That is this places name – though the brook itself is half a mile west…" She said, softly. Kiava groaned and smacked a paw to his head. How he could not say… but he had a deep sinking feeling that _this _was the person he was supposed to encounter here. She didn't look to pleased to see them. Moreover, he didn't recognize her. The Spirit's claims she was a survivor of Pride Rock ha caused him hope he or she would be friendly to them at least. Charming. Ookai shuddered, and tried to hide behind Zuri.

"Who the hell is she?!" he muttered. The Lioness stared at them intently, then sniffed.

"Welcome to Valon's Brook… Or perhaps, you know it by another name… a name from happier times, which no longer rings true… Welcome to _Hakuna Matata._" She said, her mouth twisting somewhat as she spoke it, clearly finding the irony distasteful.

"I see you have already met Buzz… he does like to be dramatic…" She looked at the Meerkat, who was smiling at the expression of shock, and awe on the party's faces.

"My Name is Sarafina." Sarafina said.

* * *

**AN:**

**Duh, Duh, DUHHH! For the First time since Chapter 37 of ****Judgement****… Please, Give a warm welcome back to Sarafina!**

**Also, what do you think of Buzz? I was hoping for him to sound tough, gritty, and confident. But he's basically a good guy, and has a much nicer interior… He's suffered quite a bit in the last couple of years as you will discover… Though how he came to be end up alongside Sarafina is another one… And what do you think of the fact that Valon's Brook is ****_Hakuna Matata? _****The Oasis where Pumba and Timon once lived? Sure, its changed now, as its not the nice, happy place it used to be… The darkness that is spreading across the Pridelands (like it did under Scar's reign) is even having an effect here as well…**

**Well, please leave a review!**

**Haradion**


	9. Chapter 8 - Heart of the Imperium

"**Morning all. Here is Chapter 8. Wow. What a busy couple of weeks. Mocks in school at the moment for final exams of my life, so that's crazy… But here is the update. Please forgive the short break. Hopefully you are al refreshed and ready to read on. Now, the responses: **

Sandydragon: Buzz is named after that character, but he is not Timon's father in this fic. Sorry. I am afraid that Ma is indeed dead by this point – but it was a peaceful death. When Kovu's kingdom fell, you may recall the spy network collapsed. She was running that when it went down – and survived the collapse. She died naturally between the timeskip in Book 1. I couldn't bear the thought of such a nice character dying such a violent death…

Emeraldreamer: Glad you were surprised. That's why I do this after all… Hakuna Matata might grow again one day… there is still a chance it could heal… if the Shai'tan were defeated of course… Oh well…

Lord of Beef Dip: Well now – it is kind of a reference to the species in general, rather than a specific character – but you are right, I was made aware of the species by Asante's work… I suppose it's a reference I guess- but not a conscious choice on my part. Glad you are enjoying it!

Author: Zira loves her kids – but not in the same way others do. To her, it makes perfect sense, but not to others. She is slightly psychopathic, remember? But for now, she is a protagonist… So perhaps those psychotic tendencies might be useful. And yes – the meerkats "Dig the tunnah's" which is how this 'Buzz' was able to set the traps. He is named after "Fearless Buzz" a character in a deleted scene. He is not the same one however….

**Cheers: Haradion"**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Heart of the Imperium**

* * *

"So tell me, Rafiki. What have you been doing for the past Century, if you've been sticking around the Pridelands for so long… Didn't things get a little boring after a while?" Yessen asked. Rafiki stopped and stared at his companion in disbelief. The Baboon did didn't seem fazed by the incredulity.

"Yessen… You really have no idea. Things in the Pridelands have been very, very eventful." Rafiki said.

"Like what?" Yessen asked, suddenly curious.

"Well… there was an outbreak of Deathless-Fever under Judai's rule… That was the first time I allowed myself to interfere directly. People used to come to Rafiki for remedies or advice… But though Rafiki helped them when he could, he didn't advertise his presence until the plague threatened to devastate the entire area… Rafiki made his way to Pride Rock to investigate the illness." He said.

"You found a cure?" Yessen guessed.

"Fortunately, I was able to find some blossoms and fruits which created a potent anti venom…" Rafiki said modestly. Yessen raised an eyebrow. That was unlikely. More likely, Rafiki had used his Shamanic power to heal the afflicted and had only disguised it as common roots and vegetables, telling the victims it was the medicine whilst all the time using his powers. Yessen had done as much during Shan-Al-Kir's Insurrection, but that had been centuries ago.

"Then under Mohatu's rule, we faced no less than _twelve_ rouges in three years. Mohatu defeated them all from wherever they came. Eventually, they got the message, and rouge attacks became incredibly rare. And I once again withdrew from sight or sound… A voice in the wilderness… nothing more. But it was only under Ahadi that things… escalated again." He said.

"Ahadi? I have heard mixed tales of Ahadi." He said. Rafiki sighed.

"Ahadi was a troubled lion. He didn't convey emotions well, nor was he a sound judge of character. He was volatile, temperamental, stubborn and ill-tempered." He admitted. Yessen laughed.

"Sounds like someone I know…" He smirked. Rafiki smiled at the jest.

"Ahadi had his good points. He was fond of cubs – even those who weren't his… He also hunted with the lionesses – but made sure to respect the Lead Huntress' authority… He even opened the borders to passing rouges, regardless of the risks, offering food, water and shelter. The Pridelands flourished… But after his mate was killed, his grief turned to resentment. He became hostile, bitter and aggressive. And the foci for his new-found cruelty became his son. Rafiki tried to intervene… The Spirits warned of calamity, or a rising darkness and unstoppable terror stirring in the hearts of his subjects… But I arrived at Pride Rock too late, and Ahadi had already fought and almost murdered his son." Rafiki recounted the scarring of Taka. Yessen shuddered.

"Sounds like a charming lion…" he said.

"If you had known him in the years before his transformation, you would have liked him. He was wise… Spent a lot of time thinking about the world. Once, he spent three weeks, trying to work out the difference between a rock and leaf." Rafiki said. Yessen smiled.

"I would have thought that was fairly obvious. Plants are soft; rocks are hard, for one."

"Why? Why _is_ one hard and the other soft?" Rafiki asked. Yessen paused.

"Why…? Does it matter?" He asked. Rafiki laughed.

"It mattered to Ahadi." Rafiki explained, and Yessen nodded thoughtfully.

"I would like to have met him I think…" He said.

"Perhaps you will one day. The Spirits of the Kings have never been totally silent. Perhaps –"

"Quiet!" Yessen suddenly hissed, and the pair of them dropped to the floor. Instantly, Yessen's staff was in hand, held like a quarterstaff. He crouched low, and Rafiki adopted a similar position, keeping to the ground. Yessen's staff began to hum with energy, wisps of green smoke coiled around its tip like serpents, and Yessen's eyes glowed a sudden emerald. To his eyes, the trees, grass, woodland, faded away like mist, and in their place, lights glimmered – one for each life. The glowed with various hues and strengths depending on who – or what – they represented. Sure enough, ahead of them, a pair of yellow sparks glowed. The real world faded back into view, as he exhaled.

"Ahead of us, there are two creatures. Carnivores I think."

"Do you think they are friendly?" Rafiki asked cautiously. Yessen shook his head.

"Unlikely, but if they are, they will not be offended by our caution. Stay low. I can shape the light to hide our presence if needed, but if they are Marsade's they will not be fooled – and if they are not, then ordinary methods of concealment should suffice." Yessen added.

* * *

Rafiki nodded again, allowing his brother to take the lead. They moved through the jungle with ease and grace, born not of unnatural talents, but by three hundred years experience. Rafiki leapt up into the branches of a tree above them without a sound, and Yessen swung up and sailed through the air, landing on a second branch. Despite their strangeness, they were still, at their core, primates, and the treetops remained their kingdom for now. Rafiki craned his neck, trying to make out sounds below. Eventually, they could both make out the sound of a struggle.

Far below them, there was a fight. A lion, slim, angular, and lean, struggled with another creature. It was maneless, and powerful – larger than the Lions of Africa and of this continent, but smaller still than the Shai'tan it served. The creature bellowed a roar, and struck at its opponent. The Asiatic lion (for that was what it was) struggled briefly, before succumbing to the mighty blows. Rafiki almost cried out – it had been over too quickly to intervene. The Other creature relaxed as its foe stopped moving beneath its paws.

"Fool…" The creature muttered, in a deep voice.

"You know you cannot resist them… Do you think I would be here; if there was any hope of surviving the attempt? Do you think I would even be on this blasted continent, if I thought I could get away with? Why make it even harder?" He said, sounding almost sad. The Lion's eyes opened briefly.

"Everyone dies, Jaguar… Everyone. All any creature can do is decide on the manner of their death. And I would rather die a free lion, fighting for the freedom of my friends and family then under the paw of a Shai'tan…" The jaguar gave a bitter laugh.

"Then you are a braver creature than I am… if it's any conciliation, your loved ones fled through the gateway before they could be recaptured. You're… Sacrifice… let them escape for now…" He admitted. The Lion's eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you… for telling me…" He said, as his blood pooled around him. The Jaguar sighed.

"Don't thank me… I have to kill you now you know… Forgive me." He said, standing up, and unsheathing his claws again. The Lion's eyes closed, his expression becoming peaceful.

"Ah… Of course I do… The Shai'tan will make us all into killers – whether that is for them, or to stand against them, they cause nothing but death and destruction, wherever they go." He said The Jaguar slashed downwards, and the Lion died. He walked away.

"Fool. They can't be stopped. Better to live as a servant of evil, then to die upon their altar." he said.

* * *

When he had gone, The Primates descended to the ground, carefully. Rafiki checked over the body of the Lion, but he had already passed. Yessen looked over.

"We can't do anything for him… But he might still be able to tell us something…" he said, and placed both paws on the dead lion's skull. For a brief moment, memories flashed across his vision. An Asiatic Pride. Fleeing. A Risen Emperor. Destruction – the pride decimated, and the king murdered. The last flight, a desperate gambit. A gateway out of Asiatic. He had known the Jaguar – he had been brought through the latest gateway, from the westernmost borders of the Imperium to serve the Shai'tan's ever growing army. They openly favored felines. Lions, Jaguars, Panthers, Leopards, Cheetahs, all of them rose rapidly in the ranks of the Imperium. Those who refused to serve were executed, as this lion had. He had never seen a Jaguar of that size however. It was gigantic.

Yessen shut his eyes at the memory, as he Rafiki looked on in concern.

"Rafiki never uses that. It is dangerous." he reminded him.

"I didn't have time for an alternative…" He said. Rafiki shook his head.

"That shred's holes in your identity… You might be able to see into the past from the ground, or the rocks – but doing so can be hateful – powerless to change the past, because all you see is an imprint."

"It has its uses…" Yessen said. Rafiki shook his head. He would never stare into his own past. It was too painful. Even if he could – for thus far, it was a skill only Yessen had developed. None of the other shaman could read the history and memories of a stone or an ancient tree.

He stood up.

"It tells us nothing we didn't already know… there was an Asiantican pride here once, but after this Imperium rose to power, they fled through one of Marsade's gateways, barely an hour or two ago. This one stayed behind to lure the hunters away. Jaguars. That's worrying. They shouldn't be on this continent, in Africa… Marsade's meddling has mixed everything up. Even if he is stopped, it could be years before the circle of life balances out again… jaguars in Asia, Tigers in Africa… and other creatures…" He said, shaking his head.

"Shan-Yi's den was around here… We should follow that Jaguar. He could lead us to Shan-Yi." He said, moving forward. The Jaguar was ahead of them, but they closed the distance quickly. Yessen being much more liberal with his uses of shamanic magic than Rafiki. The same emerald green smoke coiled around him whenever he used his gift. Rafiki used none of his power, swinging, running, and vaulting on his staff as required to keep up with the running Jaguar.

* * *

The Jaguar made its way through without any attempt at stealth. It was used to being powerful and strong – the concept of anything or anyone stalking _it _was alien to it. Gradually however, it came to a stop. It took a deep breath, and passed into the clearing.

"**_Report…" _**A Voice like death said, and Yessen and Rafiki almost dropped out of the trees. They had not sensed its arrival it had been that quiet. A Shai'tan. For a sudden moment, Rafiki feared that it was the Emperor himself, however, that was quickly dispelled. The voice was… calm, almost soothing. It felt like ice. The Jaguar stiffened.

"I found the lion who escaped. I killed it, but it left no indications as to the whereabouts of its companions…" He said. The Shai'tan nodded.

"**_That is disappointing." _**He nodded to a serpent at his left, a great purple Python. **_"Abyss. Amun will make his way back to Golgorath shortly. When he does, the Emperor plans to go with him, to keep a closer eye on Rish'ut and Sekmet – as I predicted he would. Travel with them. If Rish'ut has yet to subjugate the Shadowlands, then he may require your services. Aiada will remain here." _**He gave instructions quickly, in short bursts. His underlings seemed more than happy to go about their tasks without the need for intimidation on the Shai'tan's part. He turned to Jaguar.

"**_Which of the Chosen do you serve presently?" _**He asked. The Jaguar shrugged,

"I take orders from any – but at the moment, I am enlisted to _Reavael_." He admitted. The Shai'tan nodded.

"**_Rish'ut and Sekmet control the Outlands and Pridelands in Africa respectively… Lieneth is to the Northern… Amun and Mortread are with the Emperor… I am guessing then, that Reavael in Ameria?" _**The Jaguar nodded. **_"Mortread… Amun I can understand, but why Mortread? What is so important about the Pridelands, that he would dedicate four of the Chosen to the task of breaking them? And only three to control the Imperium? It troubles me…" _**He admitted. The Jaguar hesitated. He was unlikely to ask for his opinion, so he only held still awaiting instructions. The Shai'tan thought for a moment, and then continued.

"**_Tell Reavael that Asamode sent you, as a new Captain of his forces. You'll fit right in among his other Jaguars… I want to know what his plans are. Stay there, unless he makes a move to join the Emperor in Africa. If he does, come through the nearest gateway and tell me at once… Something does not feel right about this whole thing – and I am not talking about the Genocide." _**He said. The Jaguar bowed his head.

"It will be done my lord…" He said, in an ominous voice, and moved from the clearing in silence. Rafiki and Yessen moved, but he did not go past where they stood, but continued to the other side of the clearing, where a rip in the fabric of space hung in the air. Another gateway. He passed through it, fading from view as soon as he touched the crack, disappearing to the other side of the world in an instant. Asamode remained in thought.

"**_That's if he doesn't kill you outright… He's not too fond of other Shai'tan prying into his affairs. He wouldn't say spy exactly, since we are – for now – on the same side… but even so…" _**He spoke to the absent Jaguar as if he were there.

"**_Abyss – you head through to Africa. It's the third gateway in the Imperium… We don't want Sekmet to miss you…" _**He said. And the great purple python left him. Asamode turned around.

"**_Now all that if left to do, is to interrogate Shan Yi once more… He should be feeling much more copperative by now…" _**He said. Then he moved from the clearing, and Rafiki saw where he was heading. Towards a great black mountain in the distance. With a sinking feeling, Rafiki new at once that that was where the Shai'tan were based.

After a brief look around at Shan-Yi's former den, Yessen came to the same conclusion.

"We need to go after them… to that mountain…" Yessen said. Rafiki nodded, giving a small sigh.

"Rafiki was afraid you would say that…" He admitted.

* * *

Rafiki fell silent, as the rest of the assembled Asiatic Pride listened carefully.

"So that was what happened to Harten's brother… We guessed he had been killed… but now we know for sure the Jaguar killed him… It would seem you arrived barely moments before we left, Rafiki." Lukaan said. Rafiki smiled.

"Rafiki had guessed you were the Asiatic Pride he died helping escape… Rafiki is sorry for your loss.

"What happened then? Did you follow them?" Danyal asked cautiously, and Rafiki nodded.

"Rafiki will tell you all – but please, let him have a break first. This is very tiring, and all too pleasant to recount. Rafiki wishes he had never entered that Mountain… It was a very dark place… much suffering… Rafiki fears that even Golgorath – nay – even Ben-Kai-Ra's own den was a lighter and more joyful place then that dark place… Evil magic's lingered there… it was there we discovered the extent of Marsade's cruelty and passion for destruction… And it is not something I wish to elaborate on for a while yet…" He said.

And so they paused in Rafiki's narration of his tale. To the side, Yessen remained unconscious – and Rafiki looked… Tired, more than anything else. For once, his age was starting to show through, and he seemed greyer and older than he had in years. He gave a sigh as he sat back down, shifting his position slightly, and his back giving a feint groan.

Sundar moved around among the Asiatic, her eyes searching.

"Helio – have you seen Calin?" She asked the other young lion. Helio looked around.

"I thought you were watching him?" He asked. Sundar rolled his eyes.

"I was. Now I can't find him – have you seen him?" She asked. Helio, looked around.

"Can't say I have. I think he got up halfway through Rafiki's narration… I thought he was going for a drink. If he hasn't returned yet…"

"I am sure he's fine… The cub lost his parents not long ago, maybe he just wanted to be alone for a while…" She said. Helio paused, then nodded.

"You are probably right… People react to grief in different ways… Despair… sadness, despondency aren't that uncommon… Though it's not how I react…" he said. Sundar hesitated.

"How did you deal with it, in the first couple of days? With Anger?" She guessed. Helio shook his head.

"Not anger… Anger is formless. Rage. Rage and fury, focused against the cause of pain. Danyal is the same." he said. Sundar blinked.

"Danyal? Rage?" She asked. Helio gave a short, bitter laugh.

"I guess you don't know him as well as you would like…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He didn't get those injuries by playing nicely, Sundar. He has rage within him. If he would only use it, he might actually be worthy of the name "Slayer."." he said. Sundar's eyes narrowed.

"Why don't you like? You seemed impressed enough with him when you meant, and since then, you treated him with contempt." She asked. Helio shook his head.

"I don't need to like him. Just because I don't like him, doesn't mean I don't respect his fighting prowess, or what he has done for his family friends. It just means I don't have to enjoy his company much."

"Has he offended you somehow?" She asked. Helio sighed.

"Sundar – just this once, can you just let me be? I'll deal my disagreement in my own way. In all the years you've known me, have I ever once, and let my personal feelings stand in the way of my duty?" He asked. Sundar smiled.

"Never. But you should try to make friends with him… He reminds me a lot of you, how you were when we were cubs. I think you'd like him if you-"

"Sundar…" He warned, and Sundar sighed. "Very well…"

* * *

Sundar left, and continued her search for Calin, the leopard cub. Eventually she caught his familiar scent and made her way the short distance to where he was, but stopped herself, when she saw he was not alone. Danyal was there with the cub. He leaned on his side, the shattered remains of his right forearm, couldn't support him for very long when standing. They were talking quietly together. Calin's eyes were red around the rims, and Sundar could see he had been crying.

Sundar desperately wished to hear what they were saying – but didn't want to interrupt or both them. Then she remembered her gift. She felt the edges of a pool of power inside her. It was familiar to her now – like a piece of food in her belly, still warm. It was comforting. He felt it flicker within her and concentrated. When she tried to heal Danyal she simply focused on the wound. Now she tried something else, focusing on her own body. It was perfectly healthy, but she hoped that with a little effort, she could improve it still. She concentrated on her ears, and other senses, and pushed the power into them. She felt her power pulse slightly, and then… She could begin to make out other sounds. The sound of an ant's footsteps. Vibrations of a worm beneath the earth. The blast of new sensory information was startling, and she dulled it quickly as she could, apply much less power than before. Slowly… until she could begin to make out words.

"- Long time ago… I know what you are going through young one…" Danyal was saying. Calin looked up.

"You don't… you don't at all…" He whispered. Danyal sighed.

"I never knew my father… he was rouge I expect, my mother never talked about him… She was very young when she had me. Too young to be a mother in hindsight perhaps, but she did what she could. We traveled about much like your parents did… just me and her. An odd pair of rouges we were… I think she was originally from the Pridelands." he told him. Calin listened.

"I saw my mother killed in a second before my eyes… How can you move on from that?" He asked, his throat wobbling. Danyal sighed.

"Move on? You never move. You never forget. The pain lingers, and that's good. It's a reminder of what you've lost, and a reminder of how short life can be. If we stopped feeling pain it would mean we stopped caring… You lost both your parents – but at least you knew them both. Focus on that. Focus on the good memories you have of them…" Danyal said. Calin shuddered.

"I wish… I wish I hadn't been so stupid. I messed around all the time. I picked fights with passing cubs, I was lazy, arrogant and –"

"Stop it. You're only making things worse for yourself, by picking wholes in your own character. You did nothing beyond what is normal for a cub, and you did nothing that undermines or ruins the lives your parents lead. They were among some of the bravest I have ever met, to openly defy the Shai'tan, even though it was dangerous – and they did it not because they owned the kingdom any loyalty but because it was the right thing to do. And you are their son, and you now carry that same choice. You are living proof that there was a Leopard called Harran, and his mate Serina." Calin smiled.

"You talk about them as if you knew them…"

"I did know them. Not personally, but I can see them in _you. _I can see the pride and the courage in their son. Just as people can see my mother and father in me…" he said. Danyal sighed, then went quiet.

"You lost your parents quickly, suddenly and violently, I know. I know how you feel. And you will survive It." he said. Calin sighed.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked. Danyal sighed.

I mentioned my mother and I were rouges… Well, one day I wandered off. I was careless. And I encountered a second rouge. And extremely unpleasant one, who saw me as either a bother or a light snack, I never discovered which. Anyway, she found me, I was running for my life, and she fought off that brute of a rouge. But took bad injuries. They festered and became infected." Danyal said, matter-of-factly.

Sundar instantly felt as though she shouldn't be listening to this, but was unable to tear herself away.

"Looking back… I think she knew it. She knew she was living on borrowed time as the wounds blackened and became worse. She knew she was dying… And she devoted the rest of her short life on getting us back to Pridelands. When we arrived, she was barely breathing, barely able to move. Vitani found us, I think… A half-dead lioness and screaming cub… And took King Kovu to see her. They spoke for about half an hour… Once she died, and Vitani told me that I would be living with the Pride from then onwards." He said.

"Kovu just took you in?" Calin asked.

"Well, not personally. I stayed with a few of the lionesses… They passed me around, hoping I would develop a connection with one of them… have a normal cub hood. That didn't work. There were no other cubs, I was born out of season… So I had a lonely cub hood…

I didn't speak to Kovu much… But he dropped by every week or so, to see how I was doing. Didn't interact too much… I think… I think he knew my mother. And Vitani did too. I think she was one of the Lionesses who supported Zira… But fled when she became too consumed with revenge. Or maybe when she became pregnant with me… Perhaps the thought of bring a child into a civil war was too much… Whatever happened, I watched my mother waste away before my eyes. Watched her die over a period of days… I cried myself to sleep for over a year… And then one day… I stopped. The pain burnt and boiled within me, the same as usual, but I didn't cry. I managed to control it. It didn't rule my every thought… Calin, life is full of ups and downs, and the good things don't cancel out the bad, by a long shot, but the bad ones don't make the good ones useless either… It feels like right now there is nothing that can take away the pain, and that it will just sear forever until the day you die, but trust me – believe me. It won't." he said. Calin cried softly.

"I don't know if I can do that…" He whimpered. Danyal shook his head.

"I know you will. Your parents were brave, strong, and intelligent… You can be all of those things as well. Your life is yours to control." Danyal said.

Sundar stopped listening, and realized she had been crying. That was wrong of her. To spy on them. Her own curiosity had lead to her sneaking and spying on a vulnerable cub, and young lion trying to do his best to help him. She was disgusted with herself. She stepped back.

The group was gathering again, to listen to the rest of his tale, and this time, Calin sat next to Danyal, and they listened attentively, as if nothing had happened. Sundar couldn't look them in the eye.

* * *

**AN:**

**There you go people. Some of Danyal's past there. His mother, seemingly, an Outlander. And if it wasn't clear, she was friends with both Vitani, Nuka, and Kovu when they were growing up, in the time skip halfway through LK2.**

**The Mountain will also be an interesting place to explore – especially since it is such a grisly place. If you haven't guessed, that mountain is Marsade's lair. I wonder what Asamode is doing there? Hmm? Speaking of which, what do you think of Asamode? There is more to him, but he is the most cunning of all the Shai'tan, keeping close tabs on both friend and foe alike… Anyway, please review, and see you all soon. Oh, please let me know if the Danyal/Calin/SUndar scene was any good. it felt very angst-y... But I wanted to give you all a hint as to what Danyal's early life was like... And since Calin is now in the same boat...**

**Haradion**


	10. Chapter 9 - Wrath and Ruin!

"**Morning all. Here is Chapter 9. Thank the four of you for your consistent reviewing! It always makes things so much better easier for me. Horrifically long week and early morning tomorrow, so this should keep you all going. Another long chapter coming up!**

**But first, the responses:**

**(I am sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes.)**

* * *

Sandydragon: The Jaguar's are more there to demonstrate the expanse and size of the Imperium. In the Original draft of this chapter, there was going to be a pair of bears, from Eastern Europe. No, Danyal's father wasn't Scar – though Nuka might be in the right age range, I guess. It wasn't Nuka, don't worry. Part of Danyal's character is the fact that his father was never there to help his mother. He isn't too impressed with father's who neglect their duty (nor am I for that matter) though he was very young at the time, and would be about middle aged now. If Danyal was to encounter his father at some point in this quest… well… it might make things complicated. Of course, it might be another red herring. He might not even be alive after all this time. He might be fighting for the Shai'tan, or fallen through a gateway to the opposite side of the world. Or dead. Or still a rouge after all this time, unaware of events in the Pridelands. Or maybe settled down with a second mate, and family, or conquered another minor pride. His mother knew Vitani, when they were both cubs, but they hadn't seen one another for ages. Or as I said, he might be dead. I won't be telling you who or what is important.

Emeraldreamer: Danyal's was a rough cubhood – but I think in a way, it influenced him to be who he is. I mean, he wouldn't be nearly as understanding otherwise would he? On the flip side, I think it has also made him harder. Remember who eager he was to fight early on? Hungry for glory and battle? It was a world away. There will be plenty of times that the hardness might save his life from now on - if it hasn't already.

Lord of Beef Dip: Ahh… Bugger. Did I get the sizes wrong? Can we just imagine It was a small wounded lion, and a large, powerful, fresh Jaguar? Coming up next is Kiava's Chapter, but for now, here is Vitani's Pride. :D I hope you enjoy it! :D

Author: Helio doesn't like Danyal, but there is a logical reason for this. And he isn't too impressed with how Sundar risks her life using powers she doesn't understand to speed his recovery, instead of letting him heal naturally of course. He has his reasons - but on the other hand, Sundar is _really _protective of Danyal, so you might be right there. Still, she has known Helio for years. I doubt they'd fall out, until he actually _tells _her what his issue is. What is his issue? AHAHAHAHA! Like I'd just _give _that away. All will be revealed. Eventually.

**Cheers: Haradion"**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Wrath and Ruin!**

* * *

"My Name is Zira…" The Oracle said. Almasi and Damu stumbled back in surprise. Inti saw a familier emotion in their eyes. All encompassing fear. Damu's eyes widening in recognition of her former queen. The surrounding animals gave out breaths of surprise and fear. Zira couldn't help but smile at the aura of respect her name generated – even if it was out of fear. She looked at her daughter, he eyes becoming cold.

"You. Rhino. If you would be so kind…" She indicated, and Gharath sank to the ground, as she climbed of his back. Blood dripped on the ground, and she left a red streak on the old rhino's back as she descended. Vitani stared at her in horror.

"Well girl. You're still alive. That is surprising to discover." She said. Vitani's eyes narrowed. _Her _survival was unexpected? She had _seen _her mother die. Watched it over and over in her mind! She remembered that haunted look in her mother's eyes, the sudden, violent rejection of aide and of redemption. Then she had let go of. She had fallen, and Vitani – along with all of her Pride – had assumed her dead.

"You have some nerve…" She almost gasped, but managed to turn it into a snarl at the last minute.

"It would seem rumors of my death have been exaggerated…" Zira observed as the other animals all starred at her. Those that didn't know her by sight knew her by reputation. Most at any rate. The Jaguar cubs, and others whom had come to the Pridelands via Gateway looked mystified.

"You can't be here…" Vitani whispered. Suddenly she felt like a young cub again, her mother staring at her with penetrating eyes the colour of blood.

"You look as though you've seen a ghost." Zira said, grinning. It was as unsettling as ever, her teeth shining through, like stalagmites of a cave. She stretched and arched her back, ignoring or unfeeling the pain that coursed through her as a dozen injuries and wounds, old and new, blistered into new waves of agonizing pain. Zira looked from Vitani to Damu and Almasi.

"Ah… Damu. I recall you as well. Though I can't say I recognize you…" she glanced at Almasi. "I do believe I have, met your cubs, however. One of them at any rate. Two warriors." She said. Almasi's claws unsheathed in an instant, and she growled.

"You stay away from my cubs, _Zira. _You have no place in these lands." She hissed dangerously. Zira shrugged indifferently. It was _good _to be back in the open air. It filled her with new confidence and dangerous arrogance once more. Ah… She breathed in deep lungful of fresh air. A year of the dusty, mangy tunnels had led into many years, and it was only now she realized how used she had become to the disgusting atmosphere of the caves. She glared at Almasi.

"That was a compliment – but if it will satisfy you, I promise I will not seek out your cubs, Almasi – have no fear of that. Though I do not think you have the authority to tell me I have no place here. It is as much my home as anyones." She said. Vitani growled.

"You were exiled." She said. Zira smiled.

"As were you. If I am not mistaken, Simba lifted the exile of every living Outlander. I must have missed the declaration when you became queen. Congratulations. Of course, if not, then Simba's ruling stands, and I am free to come and go as I please. " She said, sarcastically. Vitani drew her claws.

"I carry my own authority with me…" She said. Zira gave another smile.

"Oh… That's good. Threatening me already? I wondered how long it would take to reach that point. Really Vitani, one would think there were more pressing things to deal with then petty, family disputes."

"What are you doing here, Zira? Should I be surprised you were working with the Shai'tan this whole time?" Vitani asked, her patience wearing thin. Zira gave a slow grimace.

"Oh please. _Try_ to think about it. I raised you better than that. Does it look as though I was working with the Shai'tan? You were never the most cunning of creatures, Vitani – but that's the kind of bird brained idea _Nuka_ could come up with – spirits rest his soul. Come on and try again." She said, glowering. Vitani shook her head.

"Why should I believe a word of what you say?" Vitani asked. Zira sighed.

"'Tani, only a fool would deny the obvious because it came from a disreputable source. If I said that the sky was blue, would you insist it was green because _I_ said it wasn't?" She said. Vitani roared.

"I don't have time for your stupid little games, Mother. Back from the dead, and you are already your usual self. I don't have the time or the patience to listen to your prattling on. As it happens, your injuries are clearly too severe for you to be a threat. I won't execute you out right." She said.

"For which I am eternally grateful…"

"Almasi – watch her like a hawk, and don't get too close. Gharath," She pointed at the Rhino. "If she moves, don't hesitate. Claw out her heart. If you can find one." She hissed dangerously.

"I am guessing you're not too pleased to see me… A Shame. We don't speak enough these days…"

Vitani growled in frustration, and walked away as Zira chuckled to herself.

"Well that was fun…" She chuckled. Then she rolled over and allowed herself to feel the pain through her again. It set her bones alight. She counted at least three factures and several more wounds and deep cuts across her body. Her eyes screwed tight with pain, and she began breathing heavily. Now that Vitani was gone, she could allow herself that humiliation. Almasi looked her up and down as she shook with pain.

"You have no idea the world of hurt she is going through. She thought you were dead!"

"And until a few weeks ago I thought the same of her. I thought everyone I ever knew was dead – that's another reason I have to thank your son. Vitani will come round – she is far, far stronger than you give her credit for. What did you think I would do? Beg forgiveness? Pretend we are a perfect loving family? _That _would destroy her. Desercrate everything she thinks she knows. Far better to let her deal with her anger and her hatred, let her deal with the worlds bitter truths. She will be the stronger for it, wiser for it, and in the end, live longer for it." Zira said firmly. Almasi paused. Zira was always a slivery one. One could never tell what she was planning – but it seemed almost as if Zira was trying to mend bridges – in her one way. She shook her head, then paused once more as Zira collapsed on the ground, finally showing some pain now that her daughter was gone.

"Your injuries are worse than you would have her believe…" She realized. Zira grinned.

"How very perceptive of you." She said sarcastically. Inti was becoming to realize that Zira's tongue was sharp enough to flay a tortoise. She was still the same lioness he had met in the pits below Golgorath, but she was also more than that. The other lioness retreated to what they thought was a safe distance as Inti stared at the pair in confusion.

"You're Zira? As in Zira-Traitor's-Queen? _The _Zira. Vitani's mother? Scar's harlot?" He asked. Zira whirled in anger, and would have risen in an instant where it not for her injures.

"HARLOT!" She seethed. "_History and bloody victors…"_ She shook her head in frustration. Almasi stared at her son.

"Where did you hear that title?" Alamasi asked her son, sounding shocked. Inti shrugged.

"One of Danyal's stories…" He said. He recalled asking Danyal what Harlot had meant – but Danyal had refused to reply, and had only given that small smile which told him that he knew something which Inti didn't.

"Danyal?" Almasi asked, frowning. What sort of stories had he been telling them cubs. She snorted. "We shall be having _words_ when we get back…" Almasi muttered to herself. Zira heard however, and sniffed.

"You'll have to get in line…" Zira added. At that Almasi glared at Zira.

"You stay away from Danyal too! He's far too good a lion for –"

"Oh stop it. I have no interest whatsoever in attacking former enemies or opening old wounds. For now… I just want to sleep." She said. And promptly closed her eyes. There was little to say to that, so Almasi made her way over to where Inti looked on in confusion.

"Inti… I need to know everything that happened to you in that place… If you think you can tell me about it." Almasi said carefully. She didn't want to force the boy to recount old memories, but for her own peace of mind, she need to know. She had to know what had befallen her two children. Inti gave a sigh, and slowly, in the quiet began to retell to his mother everything which had taken place since they had been captured by Sekmet's hunting party. Almasi listened in mute horror, as each and every beating, each torture, each abuse was recounted in graphic detail. Inti didn't shake or cry. When he retold his story, his voice became distant and cold. When Inti told her how he had won a fight by shearing the ear of the aggressive wildcat, she could take no more.

"Stop!" She begged, her eyes filled with tears at the thought of her beautiful boy fighting with such brutality to survive. Inti stopped, and looked at her sadly.

"I didn't have any choice…" he said, silently begging her to understand. Almasi shuddered.

"I don't blame you… I am not criticizing you… but what the Shai'tan did… it was evil. Pure evil." She said. Inti cocked his head. He had seen worse, in the pits. Being made to fight for some meat didn't seem nearly as bad as the injuries inflicted on Zira. But then, Zira turned out to be _The Zira_. The stuff of legends… Or horror stories. She was silent now. She might have been sleeping – but no one dared get close enough to check.

* * *

Vitani stalked away from her mother in silence. She burned with fury.

How could she be here? She had watched her mother fall… seen her sink beneath the waves. She had even returned to the shores a day later to search for her remains… Kovu had refused, point blank, to have any part of it… But Vitani had returned, the dutiful daughter she had been, to find some scrap, some shred left to bury… She had found nothing. How could Zira have been alive the whole time? And how was she supposed to feel about it?

Joy?

She didn't feel joy. Her mother had been despicable. She had brutalized them from birth, used them in her insane quest for vengeance. Nuka had died for it. She had nearly brought about the destruction of _everything. _Only her brother and Kiara had made her see otherwise…

Was she supposed to be angry then?

Somehow, she could not conjure that emotion. She was angry, yes, but at the things Zira had said. Angry at how quickly old habits had resurfaced. Angry at how quickly Zira had resumed her dominance. Angry at how soon a year of training, of conditioning, had returned to her. But angry at her mother for surviving? No.

There was nothing.

No emotion. She knew then with a cold horror than any ounce of love she had once held for her mother was gone. Eradicated. Exterminated from every fiber of her being.

Nothing.

She stamped the ground hard, letting the pain move through her paw, a reminder that she could _feel. _How could she not _care? _Her own mother? But Zira was not her mother. Her _real_ mother had died long ago – during Scar's reign. And by all accounts had been friends with both the Tyrant and the murderous witch that had taken her in. How could that have been possible? Vitani shook her head.

She had been so sure. So certain, her mother had died. It had been a given fact of the universe. And it shook her to her core to discover how wrong she had been…

"Why couldn't you have stayed dead? Everything had been simpler before." She thought to herself. Yeah. Simpler. Right. Tracking across deserts and wastelands to rescue two cubs. Living constantly in fear that monstrous tigers might slaughter her friends. Because that had been _simple._

"Why me?" She asked no one in particular. "Kovu was the King… He should be ruling… He should be fighting the invaders… I can't lead this Pride. I could never lead. Kovu was the leader. I was just good at killing things…" She thought cynically.

"_I am not staying around for another moment, just waiting to starve to death. If we stick together we become a great big massive target. The Shai'tan will come after us like vultures to dead meat!_" A voice said angrily. Vitani sighed. She stood up. She would sort this out.

"If we split apart, we will be hunted down separately. We have safety in numbers." Another voice protested.

"Now you are thinking like a prey animal! Grow a spine!"

"To the Shai'tan, we _are_ prey. Or was three years in that pit not enough to teach you _that_ lesson? Stop thinking you can outsmart them. The moment you underestimate those things, you die – very painfully."

"I will not stay here and risk recapture. I would rather die, then go back to that blasted place. I am certainly not waiting around here for _that_ to happen." The second voice said again.

Vitani pushed herself to the front of the surge of animals, and saw to her surprise, a Panther, and second feline cub – larger than a leopard cub, but smaller than a tiger – facing one another. Before she could intervene however, a second voice interrupted.

"Quiet." he said. And Koron dropped down between them. His red eyes glinted with annoyance. He jabbed a claw at the panther.

"You are certainly not going anywhere. Everyone is sticking together. We fled as a group, so we need to stick together. It only takes one weakling to give up our location, and then we are all as good as dead. You needn't fear recapture, because I assure you, the Shai'tan are not interested in keeping us alive any longer." The lion cub said. The other cub (a jaguar, though Vitani had yet to discover the species) smirked, until Koron rounded on her.

"And _you _are not in charge here, Karina. You do not get to give orders." He snapped. Karina growled.

"And who died and put you in charge?" She asked disdainfully. Immediately, a dozen other voices began to clamor for attention, taking side and shouting.

"I have had enough of this." The panther said, and darted past Koron, who span and struck out. Vitani and Damu drew breath, but the other animals didn't bat an eyelid as Koron's claws raked into the young panther, who stopped, and took a step back, wobbling from the pain.

"_ENOUGH!" _ Vitani shouted. The animals turned to her. Great. Now what?

"This fighting among yourselves need to stop. Stop doing the Shai'tan's dirty work for them." She said angrily. The animals looked at one another.

"What's the matter with you all?" Sara asked the former slaves, indignantly. "We only survive this if we work as a group. Alone, we have no hope against the Shai'tan." She snapped. The other animals looked at Sara, and some began to nod thoughtfully. Vitani looked at the cub in surprise. She had intended to say as much herself, but the young lioness had taken the words right out of her mouth.

"What would you have us do then?" One of the panthers shouted out. Vitani nodded.

"Well-" She began, but one of the Jaguar's glared at her.

"Not wanting to be rude, or to seem ungreatful. But we were speaking to Sara. She and Init kept us from killing each other back in Golgorath. I do not know any of you yet, and the trust of one of the Shai'tan's fighter-slaves is not so easily won." She said, sharply.

Vitani blinked in surprise. Then nodded. She knew that feeling. It had been months before she had even spoken to one of the former Pridelanders in the days following the reunification of the Pridelands. She had never quite gotten over the beaten message to mistrust and be wary of every living thing – and she was willing to bet that Golgorath was a more effective tutor than even her psychotic mother. Sara paused.

"We defiantly need to stay together. But we can't hold out on these plains for too long. As soon as Ben-Kai-Ra discovers the slaughter at Golgorath, he will be extremely angry, and I am certain there was more than one gateway in the higher towers of the Outlands. He'll move plenty of grunts and fighters from his other minions. When he does, he'll bring as many forces to bare as he can against us." She said. Vitani nodded in agreement.

"One of the Shai'tan is abroad as well. Amun. I think he is heading to the Jungle." Vitani said.

"No." Inti said, now appearing at his sister's side.

"Amun is taking the greater proportion of the Shai'tan's Jackal's and Serpents and attacking Carrocscirr. The Elephant Graveyard. We can't go there – but the way back to the Jungle should be clear now that Mortread has returned to Golgorath with Sekmet's remains. We should try and rejoin Danyal." he said.

This provoked a chorus of outbursts from the other animals, and Vitani was forced to explain – in as little detail as possible that there were other lions in the jungle – from Asiatica. the two Jaguar siblings understood immediately, but the panthers and other African natives took a little longer to grasp the concept of a second race of lions across the great sea.

"I'll come with you as far as the Jungle. But after that, I ain't staying in such a large group. We'll be hunted down." The protesting animal said. Sara nodded.

"That is fair. We won't force you. Just as long as you don't endanger any of the rest of us." she said. Vitani paused to agree. Then she stopped. Slowly, an idea was beginning to form in her head. It was a wild idea. A crazy, insane idea, that was not going to work.

But the more she thought about, and the less likely it seemed to work, the more she became desperate to try it out.

"My friends." She said, calmly. The chattering animals stopped.

"Golgorath has been harrowed. You are now free to do as you wish. Your actions were brave and daring. The more I hear of your… experience… in that cursed place, the more I feel for you. Not pity – but anger. Anger that fellow beasts such as yourself should suffer so much for the sake of so little. Anger at the Shai'tan who rape our lands and soil our home.

The Shai'tan believe that their power is absolute. They believe that there is nothing that can stand against them. They believe that nothing can challenge their might, nor withstand their fury. But I tell you – they are wrong! So wrong. They have been _thrice _defeated. When Pride Rock fell, you will have heard how they Pridelands were crushed, that the Lion King was killed, his line ended, and his heir slain. I do not know if they can be killed. I do not know if we can ever regain our lives and our freedom.

This is what I know.

I know, that the King of the Pridelands is alive! I know that the Shai'tan can be killed! And I know they their power is not total!" She shouted.

Surprsingly it was Koron who spoke, scowling at her.

"Fine words. But Kovu is dead. You might have survived, but Pride Rock is ash. His kingdom died with him." Koron said.

Sara glared at him, but for Koron it was a matter of honesty. Vitani took a deep breath. They had tried to hide their presence. But now it seemed inevitable – the Shai'tan knew of their existence. There was no turning back.

"Kovu, My Brother, was slain. That is true." She conceded. "But his heir, lives on! Prince Kiava will come into his Kingdom! The Pridelands stand once more! Furthermore, I know something else. Sekmet is dead. The rumours are true. Sekmet was slain by one of our own! Sekmet, the scourge of the Outlands, was killed. And there are far fewer Shai'tan then there are us. The Pridelands stand, the Shai'tan fall one by one. My Friends, I beg of you now. Remember the old oaths. Fight with me – fight for the crown – fight for the sake of the Pridelands. Every Jackal that murdered an innocent for them. Every Wilddog who hunted for them. And Every snake who plotted and schemed with them, along with every lion, leopard, shaman or mortal that sided with them will suffer for their treachery! And then, when out lands are ours again, when the grass grows green and the rivers run cold, we will wipe every last, blasted Shai'tan off the face of this earth!" She said. Quite a few grinned at that, but several looked skepatcle.

"Why should we fight for you, or this king we've never met?" A voice said.

"As I recall, it was Koron who released us, and us who bled for the sake of your cubs freedom. Where was your _king _when we rotted in the dark? Where was your crown when we begged and scraped in the dirt like termites?!" Rei, one of the Panthers said. This drew grumbling. This wasn't an army. It was a group of killers and rouges, of fighters, and barbarians. Not soldiers or knights of the old tales. They were killers, through and through. Vitani drew breath, but this time, it was Inti who spoke.

"Koron… You once told me, that you would do anything to make them pay for the deaths of your loved ones. Rei, you said you would pay any price for the chance to hurt them in revenge. So… That is my price. Fight with us – for us – respecting the orders of those above you, and taking responsibility for those below you. And do so for a single noble purpose. Making them pay.

For every time we crawled in the earth like worms.

For every time they made us hurt and maimed our comrades.

For every one of us they killed. WE WILL MAKE THEM BLEED! Not for honor! Not for glory, or for peace, or for the future! Not for tomorrow, not for grief! Fight for Wrath, For Ruin, For Vengence!" He shouted. There was fury now. Koron gave a cruel smile.

"Now THAT, is something I will fight for. Wrath and Ruin!" Koron said. he stood up, and stood next to Inti. Immediately they were flanked by Sara, and as one the rest of the freed slaves began to chant the same again. Wrath and Ruin. Wrath and Ruin. Vengeance and Fury. That was what they wanted. And they would serve any King, who promised them that.

* * *

Vitani walked away from the escaped slaves. An alliance forged by hate was a fragile thing, but it would serve for now.

They had something to fight for. They had a fighting spirit – which had so nearly been crushed from them. Rish'ut had not killed their Pride. Just given them the bloodlust of a devil.

It wasn't a proud and honorable army, as Vitani wanted. It wasn't ordered and contained. It was a force. Forged and bound together by a common foe, and a a thirst, not for justice, but for revenge.

But it would serve for now. She had months and months to give them their honor back. Endless time to give them back their pride, and make the fight for something bigger then themselves. But they had given themselves something she could never train them. The Will to fight.

She returned to Almasi, who was guarding Zira – though the two had heard the whole thing.

"Impressive." Zira said.

Almasi frowned, and whispered to Vitani: "What will you tell them, when they discover Kaiva is nowhere to be found?" She said. Vitani shook her head.

"Another problem for another day." She said. Zira grinned.

"Plots and schemes and manipulations. Through such are wars won."

"I am not manipulating them – I am giving them the chance they need, and the cause they crave!" Vitani protested. Zira cocked her head.

"I suppose you are. How droll. And now you have your beasts of war, what will you do now? Am I a prisoner of war?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Vitani growled.

"Until we can determine what you will do. You will remain under guard at all times. Except when we are under attack. If I ever feel I can trust you, you are free to go." She said. Zira's eyes narrowed.

"Oh wonderful. Fortunately, I have a score to settle with the Shai'tan. Some of us don't heal as easily as you, Vitani. And I intend to take my own vengeance. Wrath and Ruin." She said. Vitani hesitated.

"By all means. I will take any help we can get when it comes to the Shai'tan mother. But you are not to hunt by yourself, and you are not to go off by yourself either. It would be just like you to go crawling back to the Shai'tan. You were never one to let old debts to go unpaid, and I will be sleeping with one eye open from now on."

"You shouldn't worry yourself, dear. I would never betray a _family _member." She said, turning aside, her tail swishing. Vitani gritted her teeth.

"And you stay away from all of the cubs. Not just Inti and Sara – who knows what you've already done to them. You stay away from that panther trio, the Jaguar sisters, and every single other child." She said. Zira sighed.

"For the love of-! You go too far Vitani. Suspicion I can accept, but you are being Paranoid. Name one cub I ever hurt!" She said.

Vitani's eyes grew cold.

"I can name three. Their names were Kovu, Nuka and Vitani. You killed all of them. Nuka with your obsession, Kovu with your weakness, and Vitani with your hatred." She said, before stalking away.

* * *

Zira sighed. She would have to find some way of fixing the division between them. She had already failed Nuka and Kovu – she was not about to fail Vitani as well. And she told no lie when she said she dreamed of vengeance against the Shai'tan. Her passion for revenge hadn't been removed – merely refocused.

When no one was looking, she took a glance at her wound – not the surface ones, the deeper one, hidden beneath her right forearm; Rish'ut had given her that as they had fled Golgorath. The edges were tinged with the faintest of darkened flesh. The infection had started already. Within a few weeks it would spread, turning the flesh to rot, and spawning blackened blood and pus. It throbbed lightly. That would get worse as well. She gazed at it coldly. Still. Things had been trying to kill her for a good many years now. She had too much to do to let one more bother her. The infection seemed to stare back at her. She refused to be moved. She had plenty of time. Plenty.

* * *

**AN:**

**Well, there you are. That could cause issues. Zira's injury that is.**

**Koron, Inti and Sara taking control was unexpected to write, but seemed natural. Eventually the other slaves might trust Vitani and the rest, but for now, they trust and listen to Inti and Koron – and to a lesser degree Sara. This might change, or it may blow up in their faces. We may have a Spartacus style rebellion on our hands.**

**What do you think about Zira? Have I nailed her character, or is she unrecognizable? Her Sarcasm was fantastic fun to write, as was the verbal sparring – which though vicious, is exactly how Vitani speaks, especially to Danyal. Vitani may have met her match. After the Shai'tan, nothing else frightens her. Of course, she is extremely badly wounded, and seems to be taking steps to keep this from her daughter…**

**What do you think about the Absence of songs so far in this part of the story? I included them in the past, but does the story work between as prose alone?**

**As always, reviews, questions, and theories are welcome, and will (Eventually) get responded too. Keep being awesome.**

**Oh, and in other news… Check out my new Avatar! If your impressed, drop a PM by CHU10, to tell her how awesome it is, or follow the link in my profile to leave her a note! She's an awesome person.**

**And eventually, we will finish the covers for the series. :D**

**Oh, one final piece of news. I have been selected with a few other co-authors to help Asante finish his piece, "Man Comes to the Pridelands" again, viewable in my favourites. If you haven't read any of his stuff, take a peak. Its good.**

**Now… anything else left to say?**

**Nope. That's all for now. Enjoy people, and any questions, comments or reviews, be sure to leave below. Wrath and Ruin!**

**Favourite line? Zira learning the less-then-flattering-legends told about her. :D**

**Haradion**


End file.
